SuperSonic Smash bros Melee!
by Dragonmaster-Sain
Summary: Sonic and the gang are sold to Nintendo! Will Sonic be able to adapt, or will it all do down the toilet? I think you know the answer. Bad Mario, BAD! There is also romance in here. Have gotten to serious point in story. Yeah, I updated, holy crap. SonicxA
1. The Deal

All right. I finally had the guts to repost this thing. I USED to have 300 hundred reviews with this thing, but the NICE, KIND, SUPER AWESOME people who run Fanfic decided that just wasn't cool, so they threw it off. I've been contemplating putting it back on, and, well, I guess I will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic Smash Bros.!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years earlier from when this story actually starts.

Sonic woke up one ordinary afternoon in his house in the rebuild Station Square. It was in the middle of summer and ever since the day he (kinda) saved Station Square from (total) destruction; the town had been paying his house off. Taxes were a thing of the past. Everything was going great. He had some great friends, and every time he had an adventure, SEGA made a game about it. He was rich, and life was sweet. A knock was heard at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Sonic said getting outta bed. "Man, why would anyone come to my house this early…?" The knock sounded again, but this time, faster and more urgent. "Uh, better answer it." Sonic jumped outta bed and ran to the door. He opened the door to be face to face with his bud, Shadow.

"Oh thank god. Could I come in for a lil' bit?" Shadow said, he was sweating really badly.

"Course," Sonic said gesturing for Shadow to enter "Anytime…but why so critical?"

"Do you know how hot it is having black fur during the summer?"

"Heh, good point. I'll turn the air conditioning on." Sonic said, doing just that. "So…what cha' been up to this summer?"

"Thank you, that feels good! Meh, nothing really, just running around. You?" Shadow said pulling a chair right up next to the air conditioning.

"Heh, same. Hey wanna go see Tails later?" Sonic said, plopping down on the couch.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'm just gonna run home and nap. I'm still kinda week from that fall." Shadow said wiping his forehead.

"I'm still confused by how you survived that…" Sonic said scratching the top of his head.

"Well…I AM the ultimate life form…I think I should get some benefits." Shadow said chuckling. "Well, thanks for the hospitality. I'm off. Later" Shadow said heading for the door.

"Later" Sonic said grinning. "(He never stays that long. Guess he really wants to gain his old strength back. Probably not even going home. Most likely going to go run some more. Ah well, not my problem.)" Sonic thought to himself as he when to the pantry. "Gotta get some breakfast. Then to Tail's house." Sonic grabbed a pop tart, and threw it into the microwave for 15 seconds. Even when it comes to food, faster is better.

Sonic grabbed his pop tart, and tore outta his house. He locked the door on the way out, and then continued to the young foxes (or Kitsune…whatever. If I spelled it wrong, please put the right spelling in the review) house. Right before he reached his friends house, he heard a very loud explosion.

"Oh my god!" Sonic said stopping. Sonic heard a yell, and started running, but this time, in high gear. He reached Tails house, and sure enough, smoke was pouring outta the windows. "Lil buddy! Are you ok? Lil buddy!"

"I'm cough fine, Sonic. Just a little bug I havta repair in the tornado 2." Tails said walking out of the front door.

"Oh thank god. Man, ya really had me worried bud." Sonic said letting a great deal of air out of his lungs. "So…wanna go eat or something?"

"Sorry. I have to fix that bug. Maybe tomorrow." Tails said wiping some black junk off his forehead.

"Oh…ok, well…see ya later." Sonic said. "(Man, not tails either…maybe Knux.)"

"Bye!" Tails said returning to his workshop.

"Wait…the tornado 2 is outta commission. Seeing Knux is out of the question. Now let's see…Big? Nah. Rouge? Most likely with Knux. Well that's just about everyone." Sonic said, already back in station square. "Hey wait, there is…do I dare? Will she think it's a date? Yes. Should I? Yeah, why not…now just to find her.

"Sonic!" Amy rose yelled, running toward him, waving her hands.

"That was fast." Sonic said turning around.

"How is your summer going?" Amy said, putting her hands close to her mouth.

"Fine. Yours (Well I guess this is better than wasting a day alone.)?"

"Better now…" Amy said glad that he didn't run away this time.

"(Man that was lame) Heh, really now." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

Amy rose giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Sonic said turning serious.

"You're blushing!" Amy said rubbing his cheek with her hand.

"Wha…wha…what?" It was true. Sonic WAS blushing, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks before Amy touched them, and now they were twice as hot.

"Are someone's true feelings finally coming out?" Amy said smiling at him, putting a hand on each cheek.

"Heh…hehe no way!"

"Wanna go out to eat? My treat." Amy said taking her hands away.

"Sweet! Free food!"

Sonic and Amy found their way to the burger shop (with the statue of a guy in front of it). Sonic ordered a chilidog (of course), and Amy ordered a salad (gotta watch that womanly hedgehog figure). Sonic munched on his chilidog, every once in a while looking up toward Amy, she starred at him the entire time.

"(Well…I guess she's not so bad. Better than that Sally chick my comic's are trying putting me with.)" This is were the story starts to turn bad. Right after Sonic had that thought, he heard a voice say…

"Did you hear that Nintendo made a deal with SEGA?"

Sonic spit out his bite of chilidog when he heard this. "What?" Sonic looked around for the person who said it.

"Who me?" Said the same voice.

"Yeah you! What did you just say?" Sonic said moving closer to the man.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Said Amy, she obviously did not hear him.

"Yeah dude, your owned by Nintendo now…" (I know this is not true, seeing as Sonic Heroes was on ALL of the main systems. This is to, ya know, add to story and crap.)

"Your joking right?" Sonic said.

"Nope…sorry dude."

"This has to be some kind of rumor. I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Sonic said starting to leave the restaurant.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled chasing after him. They were now walking down the street back to Sonics place. "Please don't let that guy ruin our day!" Sonic stopped.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He just a stupid Internet surfer, that believes everything he sees. Nothing to worry about." Sonic said starting to calm down. "Wanna come hang at my place?"

"Sure." Amy said smiling. Amy and Sonic arrived at his house soon enough, and they settled on the couch.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I have an idea…" Amy said and looked slyly at Sonic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Sonic told Amy

"Well I should be…I've done it before…" Amy said

"Whoa…really?" Sonic asked surprised "With who?"

"Shadow" Amy answered.

"Figures, he's just like me!" Sonic said.

"Yeah but I have a question." Amy said confused.

"Shoot."

"Am I really that whinny?" Amy asked Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic replied.

"In story mode, when you refuse to marry me…WITCH, by the way, I NEVER SAID…when you got locked up 'cause they think your Shadow…was I really that whinny in real life?" Amy said (hoping for a "No")

"Heh, your WERE pretty whinny. Man I still can't believe you beat me in racing THAT bad!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Well, like I said, Shadow DID teach me a few tricks." Amy said, laughing.

Everything was going fine for Sonic and Amy. They continued to play Sonic Adventure, until Amy decided she needed to get home to her pet chao. Sonic was happy that he got to know Amy a bit better. Amy was ungodly amounts of happy; she now knows (or really hopes) that Sonic shared her feelings. Sonic went to bed a couple of hours after Amy left. The next morning would be a day, to change history…of…ya know…gamers and stuff.

Sonic woke up late in the afternoon. His mail had already gotten there, so Sonic went out to grab it.

"Ugh, 'junk', 'junk', 'you may have already one', 'Earthworm Jim wants YOU', 'Are you hooked on phonics? You need HELP'. All of my mail lately has been crap…wait…what's this last one. 'Nintendo HQ'? What's this all about?

Dear, Sonic T. Hedgehog.

As you may know, SEGA has been contemplating to sell some of its characters. Well, that proposition just became finale. You, and all other Sonic related characters, now belong to Nintendo. We have decided it best if you leave Station Square and move to Nintendo HQ. Nintendo HQ is a flourishing city; it has everything YOU would want out of a town. Please be sure to move here ASAP. And bring all Sonic related characters and items with you. Please be sure that the first thing you do when you enter Nintendo HQ is visit the main building so we can assign you your own customized home! We welcome you and all of your friends to the Nintendo Family!

Signed—

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool

"He…he…he was right…SEGA sold us…I have to tell everyone…to start packing. How could they…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well in the end Sonic, Amy, Tails, Big, Shadow, and Rouge all moved to Nintendo HQ. Knuckles refused to move, but visited every once in awhile. Eggman and Metal Sonic couldn't be moved, cause their evil and stuff. Their customized home was very cool. It had nearly everything Sonic and team could want all in their room. The main room was a giant replica of green hill zone, with little rooms that broke off into each characters room. That was how all of the Nintendo HQ rooms were set up.

2 years have past since Sonic got the letter. Sonic has made many a new game, and even remade some old ones. Knuckles is now forced to live in Nintendo HQ, any Nintendo character not making a game now guards the master emerald. If a new Sonic game isn't being made, Knuckles returns to the master emerald. The more time Sonic spends in Nintendo HQ, the more he begins to like Amy…

* * *

Well that's all for chapter one. Please review. Heh, Later!

P.S.

I WILL not do some of the things I previously did, because the SUPER COOL guys might kick me off again.

1. I will not answer reviews with funny little quotes like I used to. Sorry.

2. I will not put fan characters into the story, which were not originally in it. In other words, DO NOT ASK ME TO PUT SOMEONE IN THIS FIC. The fan-chars that were in it previously WILL NOT BE REMOVED. I WILL MAKE NO CHANGES TO THE STORY, OTHER THAN THIS. If you ask me to put a fan-char in here, I will beat you. I think that's why the TOTALLY AWESOME guys threw me off in the first place.


	2. E Rating

I don't own squat and a lot of stuff I say is NOT REAL! Most of it is for storyline purposes only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash Bros. Chapter 2: E rating!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was enjoying a break from making games. Nintendo was working their butts off trying to remake all of Sonics all best sellers, so a break like this was rare, and well deserved. Sonic took a sip of a refreshing tropical drink as he sat on the shore of Nintendo HQ. "Nintendo HQ should really be called Nintendo land, or something. It has more than most countries have!" Sonic said to no one. He stretched out his arms and legs, and yawned loudly. Sonic was sitting in a beach chair wearing his Soap shoes from Sonic adventure 2: Battle, some sunglasses, and, of course, his traditional gloves.

"Sonic! Aren't you gonna swim with me?" Amy called over from the water.

"I'll pass, I don't like the water." Sonic said looking over his sunglasses.

"Come on, please?" Amy said pretending to beg.

"Oh, all right." Sonic said. Sonic removed his shoes and gloves, and then put his gloves in his shoes so not to lose them. He took of his sunglasses and folded them up and put them inside his shoes too. Then he walked into the water, until it was about 3 inches deep, and then he sat down in the water.

"There, I'm in the water, happy now?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Sweat-drop Umm…not quite what I meant." Amy said grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"What? You want me to go deeper?" Sonic said unhappily as Amy dragged him out deeper into the water.

It was now chest deep, and Sonic began to get nervous. "Come on Amy, this is deep enough."

"Don't be a coward!" Said a voice from behind.

"Who was that?" Amy said turning around with Sonic.

"It was me," Said the blond, male, hero. "And I said don't be a coward! Heh, I'm just kidding, what's up Sonic?"

"Meh, nothing much Link. And, I would shut up if I were you!" Sonic said laughing.

"Well, at least I can swim…" Sonic stopped laughing after Link said this. "But don't worry…if you start to drown, I'll save ya…"

"Thanks…hey why don't you ever talk in you video games?" Sonic said.

"Directors fault." Link said crossing his arms. Then he walked into the water and started to swim around.

"Now, Sonic, back to business!" Amy said dragging him further into the water.

"What! No way I'm doing deeper than this!" Sonic said pulling away.

"(Gotta think fast!)" Sonic thought to himself. "(This girl is trying to drown me! Ok think, think!)" Sonic said the first thing that his mind thought up "Wanna go some were more private?" Sonic asked smiling at her "(Doh!)"

"…" Amy stared at Sonic in disbelief. Then she smiled the most she ever did in her life. "YES!"

"…Ok, well…let's…uh…go to Nintendo Park." Sonic said to Amy "(Very nice brain! Not too private, but enough to satisfy her. Perfect!)"

"Yes, let's go!" Amy said and hugged Sonic. As soon as she let go, Sonic was back on the shore drying off. Amy was soon on the shore drying herself off too.

"(What a cute couple)" Link thought to himself, watching them from within the water.

Sonic and Amy quickly ran to the Nintendo Park. They bought their tickets, and when inside. It was wonderful. Sonic and Amy started to ride roller coasters. Oh course, since they did this everyday, it wasn't as thrilling, so they went for the different types of rides. Tower of doom for Sonic, turning teacups for Amy. Huge swing that costs a lot of money for Sonic, the scrambler for Amy, and so on and so forth. They went to a dart stand.

"Look Sonic!" Amy said pointing at something.

"Huh? What?" Sonic said looking in the direction she was pointing. There was a poorly made Sonic plush doll sitting on a shelf. "(No way.)" Sonic thought "(I can hear it now…it's so cute! Sonic, win it for me? No?? Oh Sonic, pleeeease?)"

"It's so cute! Sonic, win it for me?" Amy said smiling at him.

"Amy…it's a was of money! If you really want one, just buy a better one on ebay!" Sonic said trying to save a little bit of money. But it was no use.

"No?? Oh Sonic, pleeeease?" Amy said grabbing his arm.

"Ugh…Amy…" Sonic began only to be interrupted.

"What? You don't think you can do it?" said the guy at the stand. "Or maybe you just don't like the girl?"

"(Oh yeah, thanks A$$-hole) Ok, ok, I'll win you the doll"

"Yay!" Amy said clapping her hands together.

Sonic gave the man three dollars "(A$$-HOLE!!!!)" And drew his hand back, aimed, and threw, popping one of the balloons.

"Very good, sir! One more!" The man at the counter said.

"Ok" Sonic pulled back, aimed, and…

"DON'T MISS SIR!" the man at the counter made Sonic miss. "Oh, too bad. Want another shot?"

"Yeah" Sonic said a little mad.

"Three more dollars…" Said the man holding out his hand.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. "(Wait…I know just what to do…)" Sonic thought to himself "how bout' this!" Sonic yelled grabbing the man, and while still holding him, did a spin dash. The man was swung around in a full circle, and then Sonic stopped, and let go. Then man flew high into the air and landed and the 'Jump palace'.

"There, soft enough not to get hurt, and…" Sonic jumped over the counter and grabbed the doll of himself, then back over the counter. "Here ya go Ames!"

"Oh, thank you Sonic!" Said Amy, totally not caring Sonic had just flung a man 40 feet away so that he could grab it.

So Sonic and Amy continued to have fun until the park closed at 12:00 midnight. Sonic and Amy left Nintendo Park, and since they lived at the same place, Sonic WALKED her home, yes, Sonic walked. Weird huh?

"Ya know, even for a park sponsored by Nintendo, they had a surprising amount of Mario posters." Sonic said to Amy.

"Yeah, your right," Amy replied, "One of the rides was Mario!"

"Heh, seeing too much of the fat boy will give ya an eye sore!" Sonic said laughing.

"I wouldn't talk, Sonic!" Amy said. "I remember a time, long ago…you had yourself some belly!" Amy said poking his stomach.

"Hey that was like, ten years ago!" Sonic said. "Ahh, the geneses. Good times. GOOOD times…I guess I was a 'LITTLE' chubby" Sonic revealed. "But at least I didn't dress so dumb!"

"Were you making fun of me, nude boy? At lease I actually dress!" Amy said waving the Sonic doll in front of his face.

"Hey! So I got the need to feel the breeze between my knees, so what? It's quite refreshing!" Sonic said laughing.

"Well, don't expect me to try it anytime soon." Amy said crossing her arms.

They made it to the house; play fighting like that the entire way. They looked at it as they approached it.

"(Well, I guess it isn't a bad house. But I still miss mine from Station square)" Sonic thought to himself before they entered. "Hey, Amy," Sonic said remembering the last time she went to his house before they were forced here. "What ever happened to your Chao?" Right as Sonic said that, her eyes widened, and she began to cry "(Crap)"

"He…he had to stay home for awhile one time when we were making a game." Amy said, sobbing. "While I was out, he died, and was so mad at me for leaving him behind, he didn't reincarnate."

"(Ah, jeez.) I'm so sorry Amy!" Sonic said hugging her. "(Gotta make it up to her…)"

"Sonic, it's not your fault, you didn't know." Amy said returning the hug.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other. Something about the night was just right, and they kissed. Nothing too bad, mostly just a peck, but it was enough for Amy. Amy broke the kiss, thanked Sonic for a wonderful night, and then went inside for some sleep. Sonic just stood there, for about 5 minuets, thinking.

"(Whoa)" Sonic thought to himself "(…Whoa)" Sonic couldn't think of anything. "(…Whooa. Really didn't see that coming.)" Then Sonic snapped out of it and when to his room. While in bed he started to think something. "Well…whoa…hm…maybe I should make Amy a new chao? Were do they sell those anymore. Pet shop. Nintendo bought everything 'Sonic related' right? So they bought the chao too. I'll start it up tomorrow. Good night…person…I was talking to…hm…nobody, eh…gotta stop doing that."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Sonic groggily got up and answered his door. To his surprise, there was a black-haired man waiting for him outside. He had a sword in his hand.

"ASSASIN!!!!!" Sonic cried out slamming the door on him. "Oh, wait. That was Marth." Sonic reopened his door to a very angry Marth. "Oops! Sorry about that!"

"Shut-up, you have a note from the Nintendo HQ council."

"Oh, thanks! (Jeez, he's a mean one!)" Sonic grabbed the note from Marth "Bye!" Sonic then slammed the door in his face, again. He heard yelling from outside, but he didn't care. Usually the Nintendo HQ council only send notes if it was really important. "I wonder what they need." Sonic said. "Maybe I should read it to the whole gang…"

Sonic went out into the main room, and yelled out everyone's name, one at a time. Eventually they all ran down to were Sonic was standing.

"What's the deal Sonic?" Knuckles said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, why wake us up so early?" Tails said stretching his arms

"It's early?" Sonic asked confused. "How early?"

"5:30 P.M.!" Rouge said. "I never wake up THAT early!"

"I was awake!" Amy said. "Maybe you shouldn't go to bed so late." Amy suggested.

"Ok, everyone, there is a reason I called you all down here!" Sonic proclaimed. "We have a massage from Nintendo council!"

"Whoa, really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I know! I was surprised too, but it has all of the signatures at the bottom of the envelope!" Sonic said starting to open it.

"What does it say?" Bigs said looking over Sonics shoulder.

"Let's see!" Sonic said taking the paper out.

Dear Sonic and Friends

"Why is it always Sonic and friends? Is it that we aren't good enough to be in the beginning?" Knuckles yelled.

"Shut-up Knuckles and let him read it!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles.

"Like I was saying," Sonic continued.

Dear Sonic and Friends.

It has come to our attention that you are performing acts beyond an E rating. We would like to have a talk with all of you concerning this problem. We hope to see you as soon as you get this letter.

Signed:

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool

"What does it mean?" Bigs said confused.

"I don't know, but were gonna find out!" Sonic said starting to walk out the door. "Come on everyone." Everyone fallowed Sonic as he jogged to the main building. He made sure to go slow enough for Big to keep up.

They reached the main building, right as someone walked out. It was FIGHTER from the original Final Fantasy, and he was pissed.

"What's wrong FIGHTER?" Amy said trying to comfort him.

"I GOT CANNED FOR ASKING FOR A REMAKE OF MY OLD GAME! OHH!!! I AM SOOO GOING TO SONY!"

"Well I hope you get your remake with Sony." Amy said smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too. I barley have enough money to travel to Sony." FIGHTER said looking disheartened.

Amy was very sorry for FIGHTER. So she looked through her purse. And got out three thousand dollars she made from Sonic Advance 1. She handed to FIGHTER. "Here FIGHTER, take it, along with my hopes for you success."

FIGHTER was stunned. "Oh, thank you Amy! I swear, someday, I'll make it up to you!" FIGHTER said right before running off.

Amy ran inside to catch up to the others. Sonic was discussing something with the girl at the counter.

"I have an appointment." Sonic said to her.

"Ok, I'll tell then you're here." She said to Sonic, then leaned over to a microphone, and told the council that the SONIC team was here.

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" Knuckles yelled out. "I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW!!!!! WE ALL DO! WERE ARE NOT SONIC, SONIC, SONIC, SONIC, SONIC, SONIC, AND SONIC, well, one of those people IS named Sonic, but that's not the point, now is it?"

"SHUT-UP KNUCKLES!" Shadow yelled at him.

They all entered the Main Council room. Mario sat in the middle with Luigi to his left and Peach to his right. Everyone was silent, Sonic's team afraid since they saw the scene FIGHTER was making outside, Mario's council because they were thinking. Sonic was the first to speak.

"Hiya!" Ok maybe Sonic wasn't too afraid.

"Hello Sonic, Knuckles, Tail, Amy, Rouge, Big, and Shadow." Mario said.

"(YESSSS SOMEONE FINALLY DID IT!!!!!)" Knuckles yelled in his mind, but remained silent.

"You know why you are here, correct?" Peach asked.

"Yes maim." Sonic said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You have, within the past night, done acts beyond the E ESRB rating system. We will tell you what.

First Charge- Violence. That was done at Nintendo Park, to the dartboard man

Second Charge- Comic Mischief. That was from when you told Amy, and I quote "Wanna go some were more private?" end quote.

Third Charge- Sexual Themes. That was from when you kissed Amy.

So what have you got to say in your defense?" Mario said, finishing listing off the things Sonic did. Knuckles started to laugh.

"…Damn." Sonic said.

"Fourth charge- Language." Luigi chimed in.

"Now Sonic, please don't get so upset. These are just minor charges!" Mario said comforting him. "Nothing will happen to you or your friends! You're fairly new here to the Nintendo family, so we have you on higher surveillance than the others. We just like to point these out so that you don't go overboard in the future!" Mario said, relaxing Sonic. "The true reason we brought you here today is to announce something to you!"

"Really? What?" Sonic asked.

"We are giving you a new character! Please treat her nicely, Her name is Cream the Rabbit." Peach said.

"Oh, really! Cool!" Sonic said. Sonic was ready to welcome a new character. I mean, the more the merrier.

"Come out dear!" Peach called.

A timid rabbet walked out from behind the three connected podiums. She looked at all of the people in front of her. "Hello everyone" Cream said putting her hands behind her back.

"Hello" Everyone said, but Sonic.

"Um…isn't she a little young to be fighting to save the world?" Sonic said. "Not that I don't like ya kid. Just worried bout' your safety"

"Ah, but that's were your wrong Sonic." Said Mario. "She has a…sidekick. His name is Cheese." A little chao flew out from behind Cream.

"Um…Cream and Cheese?" Sonic said.

"Yes." Said the tubby plumber.

"(That's a little weird. Wait! She has a Chao! That means they're still available! I must ask her where she got it.) Well, hate to leave so soon, but I'm a busy man, and I'm sure you are too, so I'll see ya later!" Sonic said bolting out the door, but grabbing Creams hand on the way out. Sonic ran about a block away then stopped.

"Hey Cream." Sonic said giving her the 'Yes, I am freakin' awesome' half-grin.

"Hello Mr. Sonic."

"Sweat drop Yeah…um…Where did you get your chao?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sonic, but I can't tell you."

"Oh, please, come on Cream, I need one!" Sonic said remembering Amy crying.

"Why?" Cream said, wanting a good answer.

"Agh…ok I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Ok?" Sonic said kneeling so he could be face to face with her.

"Ok" Cream said smiling.

"Do you remember that pink girl in there?" Sonic said and she nodded. "I kinda…sorta…maybe…not really…but seriously…"

"Have a crush on her?"

"There ya go." Sonic said looking at his feet. "Her chao died a year back, and she really misses him, but I don't know where to get one. Can you get one at the pet shop?"

"No," Cream answered, "you can only get then from the faraway forest. When Nintendo bought them, they only bought them, because they came with the 'Sonic Package'. Everyone just send their chao to live happily in the faraway forest. But they don't live as happily as they would with a person."

"So, can I have one?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Will you raise it with love and care?" Cream asked.

"Yes, of course." Sonic said.

"You promise?"

"On my honor." Sonic answered.

"Ok, but it's a long trip from here." Cream said and Cheese nodded.

"It's worth it if it will make her happy…err…I mean…" Sonic started.

"Don't worry Mr. Sonic. You can be honest with me. I won't tell. You will tell when your ready."

"(Man, she is really smart for a kid. I'd better go tell the gang me and Cream are going somewhere for awhile.) Cream, I'm gonna go tell everyone were gonna be gone for awhile, ok?" Sonic asked Cream, she nodded. "Wait right here." Sonic then disappeared, for about 10 seconds, and then reappeared. "Man, I love Chaos control…anywho…let's be off."

"Ok" Cream said and she started running.

"I told them about a day, is that alright?"

"No. It will take much longer."

"How much longer?"

"A week." Cream said still looking forward.

"Ok, STOP!" Sonic and Cream came to a screeching halt. "I'm gonna give you a piggy-back ride there, ok?" Sonic offered Cream. She hopped on his back. "Witch way?" She pointed forward. "For how long?"

"I'll tell you when." Cream answered.

-----------------------------------I didn't wanna type a journey, Bleh. Let's just say they 'Blast through with Sonic Speed'. K?

Sonic walked into the forest after Cream. He looked around in amazement. Everything was glowing with magic! There were many different trees, all growing different fruit. But one in the middle caught Sonics eye.

"Wow, what's the tree in the middle?" Sonic said pointing to it.

"That's the tree of bond." Cream said. "It makes the Chao live as long as the master. That's what me and Cream did. He's immortal, as long as I'm alive. If your chao likes you enough, Mr. Sonic, I'll give you one of the fruit." Cream told (Mr.) Sonic.

"Wow" Sonic was stunned by the forests beauty. Sonic looked around. "Wait. Where are all of the chao?"

"Hiding. They're afraid of you. They've never seen you before." She then whistled, and hundreds of chao came running out of various places, but all had the same destination, Cream. Sonic looked around at all the various sizes and shapes of the chao. "Witch one would Amy like most?"

Sonic looked at all of them. "(A green one? Nah. Hey, that one's yellow! On second thought…that one is PINK! She would love that one! Wait…there's a blue one…it looks just like me. She would LOVE that one!) I'll take that one!" Sonic said pointing at the blue one.

"I believe she will love it Mr. Sonic."

"I hope so. I'll teach it some of my tricks, and gain it some speed. He'll be awesome, and Amy love adore him!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Cream returned home the same way they got there. Sonic and Cream walked into the house, Sonic had stashed the chao in a backpack. Some workers from Nintendo had already come by and build Cream her own room.

"2 days Sonic! You told me one! I was so worried!" Amy yelled at Sonic when he walked in the door.

"Yeah, and I was stuck here with her!" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she just wouldn't shut up about you!" Rouge added.

"Sorry Ames. But I gotta…go put something in my room." Sonic said dashing to his room. He opened up his backpack and released the chao into his room. "I got you this yummy apple!" Sonic said giving it to him. The chao began to munch on the apple when a knock was heard at the door, followed by the door opening and slamming shut.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said. "I didn't know you still had a chao! I haven't seen one in ages! And I didn't know you kissed Amy! What was up with that, Sonic? Had a little change of heart?" Knuckles said petting the chao.

"Hey! What I do with anyone is no concern of yours!" Sonic yelled.

"Dude, I was just joking, calm down!" Knuckles said waving his hands back and forth.

"Ok, well…" Sonic was interrupted by another knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Sonic went and answered the door. It was Luigi.

"Hello Sonic, Mario would like to have another talk to you." Luigi said.

"Oh, ok…I'll go get the group…"

"No…just you. Please fallow me." Luigi said starting to leave.

"Hey Knux, keep Ames outta my room, would ya?" Sonic said right before leaving.

"No prob." Knux said giving a play salute.

Sonic followed Luigi until they reached the main building. Sonic expected to turn here, but Luigi kept going forward. They walked down the street, then left. Until they were in front of a smaller building slightly to the left of the main building. They walked up to the door, and Luigi knocked on it. The door opened and Sonic followed Luigi inside. Mario was the only one inside. He was just standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing his normal game gear (red shirt/hat, blue overalls.)

"Luigi, lock the door." Mario said. Luigi did so.

"Do you know why you're here?" Mario said turning around so he didn't have to face the blue hedgehog.

"No, not really." Sonic said.

"Revenge…" Mario said.

"WHAT?" Sonic said stepping back.

"I also heard what you said about me. Looking at that fat boy too much will give you an eye sore." Mario said clenching his fists.

"I don't get it! You seemed so nice the other day…" Sonic said surprised at Mario's behavior.

"Of course I did!" Mario yelled turning around. "I am a video game star! I am just like an actor! And I hate it when a imperfection is introduced into the video game world…"

"Heh, so you're over weight. Nobodies perfect." Sonic said chuckling.

"I meant you! For years, your crappy games have outsold my masterpieces! You have had more hype! YOU are selling better on MY GAMECUBE! How dare you!" Mario said, his eyes full of fury.

"(My crappy games? Ok, now ya done it.) Just because I'm way cooler than you don't mean you deserve revenge." Sonic said laughing.

"Your COOLER THAN ME!!! No WAY! You…you…Luigi! Formation 23!" Mario shot a fireball at Sonic, but Sonic was much too quick for it. But he wasn't too quick, for the sneak attack preformed by Luigi. Sonic was tripped up by Luigi, and fell on the ground. Mario jumped on him and started to punch Sonic on the ground, while Luigi shot fireballs at him. Sonic did one of his break-dancing kick moves. Mario and Luigi were thrown to the sides of the room. "Perfect! Very good Sonic!" Mario pressed a button and a door on the left side of the room opened up. It was the council jury room. "Help! Were being attacked by Sonic!" Mario yelled out.

Before Sonic knew it, he had Yoshi, Fox, Samus, and Bowser on him. Sonic was quickly handcuffed and thrown in a jail cell.

"You have one call," said Samus. "Would you like to use it now?"

"YES!" Sonic yelled out, he was pissed.

"Who would you like to call?"

"Just call the Sonic house. I'll speak to anyone who answers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Sure Mario is a 'little' OC but who cares. This isn't a FAQ page or something.


	3. I've been framed!

…Play Metal Gear Solid. It owns MY soul, why not yours?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash Bros. Chapter 3:I've been framed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was looked around his jail cell. Everything was a gray. Except a mirror on the wall. Sonic stood up and walked over to the mirror. He had a black eye, and his face burnt in places. His noise was bleeding pretty badly too. He was walking with a limp, because his leg got hurt when Luigi tripped him. Samus handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Said Tails voice.

"Hey little buddy, I'm in a lot of trouble. They think I attacked Mario." Sonic said sitting back down on his bed.

"Whoa! Were are you Sonic?" Tails said

"At the main building, somewhere. Ask the lady at the desk where the jail is, 'cause I'm in a cell."

"Ok Sonic! Were on our way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that Sonic T. Hedgehog, a world known hero in video games and in real life, has attacked the head of the Nintendo world, Mario Mario! We will be giving you full coverage of the trial, here on NHQ news!" Said a reporter that works at NHQ news. "We will be going live into the trial in a moment to see if he is guilty, or if this hedgehog disserves to be free!"

Many Sonic fans stood outside the building, protesting, saying Sonic was an innocent hedgehog. It had been three days since Sonic had been put in jail. Sonic was pacing inside the jail cell. Today was the day. The jury was back, and they had decided. Nobody knew what they had chosen. Donkey Kong walked up the jail cell.

"Today is the Day, Sonic" Dk said, looking through a ring of keys. He found Sonic jail cell number key, and unlocked the door. "Best of luck to ya."

"But, Donkey! I didn't do anything! It was self-defense!" Sonic said trying to reason with the strong ape.

"I believe ya, but sadly I'm not on the council. Mario doesn't like me much. Ever since my dad (Cranky Kong, if you ever played Donkey Kong country) kinda tried to beat him up for invading our island." Donkey said to Sonic. "…Come on. Lets go." Donkey said sadly.

"But…" Sonic said, but gave up. He calmly walked closely behind Dk. He entered the room. It was full of people. On one side of the courtroom, it was full of people wearing Sonic t-shirts and caps. On the other side, Mario fans. The Mario fans gave him a deafening boo as he walked in, but it paled in comparison to the sounds made by the Sonic fans. They were cheering him on, and would easily cause an outbreak if Sonic were found guilty. All of Sonics friends were sitting on the 'Sonic' side of the room. Sonic found his seat, and looked over at Mario, who gave him a fake 'don't hurt me' look. Sonic just frowned and looked at the judge's podium.

"All rise." Said a guard as the judge walked in. Everyone stood up. The judge sat down. As she did everyone else did. The jury walked in from another side of the room. All of the people on the jury were human, along with the judge.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have." Said the first person on the jury table. He stood up. "On the counts of the attack on Mario we find Sonic T. Hedgehog…guilty."

Everyone on the 'Sonic' side of the room started to yell.

"Order!" The judge yelled banging her gavel. Everyone sat quiet. "Sonic, for the count of trying to assassinate the president of the land of Nintendo…you will be sentenced to death." Amys cry could be heard over all of the yelling.

"Please!" Amy screamed standing up. "Anything but that!" As she said that the entire 'Sonic' crowed stood up.

"(This could get bad.)" The judge thought to herself. "Ok!" She yelled out over the crowd. "Only because I don't want a Riot, I will rethink my decision. (He is too dangerous; and he could easily escape from jail. He needs to be sentenced to death, how else could I sentence him to something he has no chance of coming out alive? Wait…) I have remade my decision, Sonic, you will compete in the next Smash bros.!" Everyone in the room gasped. "You must fight all of the people in the previous smash bros.! Plus anyone that Mario wants. If you lose any of the fights, though, you will be sentenced to death. Mario, you may only add FIVE more people. Anyone who gives up in the fight against Sonic, or throws the fight, will be fired, and banned from Nintendo HQ. Sonic, Mario, do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah!" Sonic said giving the judge thumbs up.

"Yes." Said Mario frowning. He wanted Sonic dead NOW!

"You will fight every other day starting Thursday. Court is adjourned." (Or whatever they say.) The judge said right before she banged her gavel.

"Wait!" Sonic said. "Where will I live until then?"

"At your assigned home." The judge said looking at him.

"Cool, thanks!" Sonic said turning around to his friends. Everyone cheered as Sonic punched the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back at the house, and Sonic was explaining to them what happened in lots of detail.

"So you got beat up and framed when you attacked back?" Knuckles.

"That's not nice." Bigs said.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not dead right now." Sonic said leaning back in his chair. "I'm gonna go out and train. I think I know a place were Dr. Eggmans robots still hang out." With that Sonic ran out the door.

"I think we should show that Mario what pain is!" Knuckles said rubbing his hands together.

"No, we'll just get Sonic in more trouble. He's had hard tasks to do than this, and he's done them just fine." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I agree with Shadow." Amy said.

"Yes, but I wish we could beat the hell out of Mario." Everyone looked at the person who said that. "Oops, I mean Mr. Mario."

--------------------------------------------------

Sonic returned to the house very late that night. Everyone was already asleep. He snuck to his room, and opened a bag. Training wasn't the reason he went to fight robots. Chao drives were. He had made sure to gather only green chao drives, so he could make it a run fast! Afterward, Sonic gave it and orange, and then went to bed.

He woke up and looked at his clock. He clicked the date button. "Wednesday. Man she only gave me one day to rest. How can I rest?"

Big walked into Sonics room. "Hello Sonic, would you like to go fishing with me, Amy, Tails, and Cream?"

"Perfect! Yes I would!" Sonic said jumping up. He ran and got his shoes on and his gloves. "When are we leaving?"

"Now" Big said and left Sonics room.

Sonic ran to the living room. "Hey Knuckles why aren't you coming? Think I'll catch a bigger fish than you?"

"No, I just have more important things to do."

"With Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Yes…I mean no! Oh shut-up and go fishing." Knuckles said. Sonic and the other who were going to go fish left. Right before Sonic left he could here Knuckles say, "I'm sure he'll need them, good plan Rouge."

Sonic had a blast fishing. Sonic didn't catch anything, but Amy caught a 'whopper' as they would say…at burger king. Big caught an even bigger one, and Tails got bored and started to swim, along with Cream/Cheese. Froggy saw something shiny and ran off, so they had to hunt him down. Afterwards Sonic said he'd better go home and rest up for the fight tomorrow. Amy said she would go with Sonic. Tails said they wanted to stay here and swim, so Big looked after Cream and Tails. Sonic and Amy walked home.

"Ya know Amy, this would be really romantic if you didn't smell like fish" Sonic said teasing her.

"Well if you walk home not smelling like fish, than that mean you didn't catch any. Have I told you, you smell really nice today?" Amy said.

They got home at 8:00 p.m. But Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where they could be at this time at night?" Amy said. "Ah well, I'm gonna go take a shower, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya." Sonic said. He ran into his room. "What could I teach you that Amy would die for?" Sonic said to his Chao, while picking him up. "I think I know how to find out…" Sonic pet his chao, then set him back down. Sonic started to walk toward Amy's room. "(Every girl keeps a diary, right?)"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you like!


	4. Yes, but I want booty!

Yawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash Bros. Chapter 4: "Yes, but I want booty!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic grabbed a piece of paper on his way to Amy's room. "(Maybe I shouldn't do this…Meh, why not?)" Sonic got to Amys room and walked in. "(Wow…less pink than I imagined. But still a lot of pink…I mean A LOT of pink)". He could hear Amys shower pouring water, meaning it was safe. "(Now where is that diary?)" Sonic did a quick search of her room and found that it was hidden in one of her dresser drawers. Sonic turned to the first page and began reading…

Dear diary. Today was a great day. I got my hammer upgraded!

"Blah blah blah blah, where is all the stuff she likes?" he turned the page.

I LOVE SONIC! His shoes are so cool! I love the way he can grind down rails, and spin dash!

"Ok," Sonic wrote on his paper "Teach chao to spin dash, and rail grind. Next"

Knuckles is SOOOO hot!!!!'

"WHAT?!?!"

That's what rouge said anyway.

"Oh, wow this is all the way from the time that inspired 'Sonic adventure 2'. Maybe I should skip a few years…"

Earlier tonight, Sonic kissed me! Oh it was so wonderful! It wasn't much, but I still think he's shy about our relationship. I believe we are destined to be together! I love him. Please, don't ever leave me Sonic.

"Wow…maybe I shouldn't be reading this…She really does love me…it not just fan addiction…" Sonic then began to think of a life with her. He closed his eyes and seriously thought about it. This was the most he had ever thought about anything.

Sonic could see his house, away from Nintendo HQ. Away from everything. The beautiful mountain landscape soothing his mind. He walked into this house, and Amy was washing dished. The water pouring out was very loud. Sonic walked up and said hi to Amy. She didn't stop washing but turned her head around and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was perfect, but then something strange happened. Amy turned off the faucet and after a few seconds pause, turned to Sonic and began to sing. "(What the hell?") Sonic woke up from his thoughts. He turned around to see Amy, wearing only a towel moving around singing. She had her eyes closed, so not to get shampoo in her eyes. "(HOLY CRAP! That's why the faucet was so freaking loud! It was Amys shower, put into my dream thought thingy…I don't think she's noticed me yet. I better get out of here before she does…)" Suddenly Amy removed the towel and started to dry her hair with it. "…Nice. (Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?)"

"What? Who's there?" Amy yelled covering her naked body back up with the towel. She began to rub her eyes so she could open them to look at the pervert who was staring at her.

"(Oh god…gotta hide!)" Sonic quickly crawled under her bed. "(OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP)"

"Ah HA!" Amy said opening her eyes and pulling her hammer out from inside her towel. "I've got ya now ya pervert!"

"(OH CRAP OH CRAP…wait…were the HELL did that hammer come from?" Sonic asked. He shifted around. "(Hey I still have the diary)"

"Well, maybe it was just my imagination…" she let go of the hammer and it disappeared. She once again took off the towel. She was totally nude.

"(…Awesome.)" Sonic starred at her and her beautiful…well lets just say ESRB would not approve.

---------------------------------------------------------------5 days later

"Come on!" Yelled Shadow.

"Do you have them?" Yelled Knuckles

"Yeah! Lets go!" Shadow said. Then all of a sudden a giant robot appeared. "Holy crap! Knuckles, Rouge do you have that thing handled?"

"Yeah, get back to earth!" Yelled Rouge. "Lets go Knuckles!"

"Right!" Knuckles and Rouge began to battle with the robot as Shadow ran away with all of the items. He heard an explosion from the hallway he just ran from.

"KNUCKLES! ROUGE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------5 days earlier

"(Is it safe?)" It had been an hour since Amy turned off the light. Sonic crawled out from under her bed. He stood up. "(Man, it's already midnight. And I gotta get up early for my fight tomorrow...wait…when do I have to wake up? Grrr…stupid judge! She didn't say what time! I guess I'll go there at one. Yeah that sounds good.)" Sonic turned and looked at Amy. "(She's beautiful, not as beautiful as she is when she's naked, but it's all good.)" He also noticed that Amy, while she slept, hugged the Sonic doll he won her at the park. All of a sudden, a little devil Sonic appeared on the real Sonics right shoulder.

"Hey man!" It said in an evil squeak of a voice. "Give her what she wants! Give her the REAL Sonic to hug in bed!" then all of a sudden, a little angel Sonic appeared on Sonics left shoulder.

"Hey man!" It said in a holy squeak of a voice. "I agree! A little bumpy bumpy never hurt anyone! In fact it usually does the opposite!"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled (in his mind.) "Aren't you suppost to, you know, disagree with the satin…"

"Evil" the evil Sonic corrected

"…evil Sonic?" Sonic asked the angel Sonic.

"Meh, yes, but I want some booty!" The angel Sonic yelled.

They both disappeared. Sonic turned around and left Amys room. He wanted their night, when and if, it ever came, to be special. He walked to his room and entered it. He put his chao note up on his bedpost and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Well, next chapter is the first fight, and you get to know more about what is happening with Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. And what about Big, Tails, and Cream. Did they ever make it home? I'll give you a clue…nope. They didn't.

P.S. I will NOT write a lemon. If this chapter went a little too far with the nude please tell me. I did NOT mean to offend anyone. It was all for a joke.


	5. Get your FUNK on!

Sonic will fight today! And I decided to put AGES in. And what about Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Big, and most importantly…the chao!? Find out…today on DRAGON BALL… SUPERSONIC SMASH BROS!

Sonic 18 (YAY! HE CAN SMOKE!)

Amy 17 (I didn't like the idea of her being 3 years younger than Sonic.)

Tails 15 (Ah, fifteen…one then a five…yup)

Cream 15 (can't quite drive yet)

Knuckles 22 (YAY, The oldest one on the Sonic team…DAMN YOU BIG!)

Rouge 21 (YAY drink AND drive! If you do both at once, it's twice as fun!)

Big 25 (But still a two year old brain capacity.)

Shadow like, 5,000,000,000,000,001 or something like that. (More or less)

Dr. Eggman 45 (who came first, The Dr. Chickenman or the Dr. Eggman?)

Metal Sonic 15…(…I seriously can't think of a thing…you think of something)

-----------------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash Bros. Chapter 5:Get your Funk on!

------------------------------------------------------------

Mario tapped his fingers against his stand. "Where is he? He was suppost to meet me here at noon! It's already one!" Mario was getting impatient. He didn't want to send one of his star Nintendo characters into battle with Sonic this early in the tournament. If he could finish off Sonic without injuring one of his cronies, that would be great. The door to the room Mario was waiting in was suddenly kicked open.

"You got my money?" Said a blue echidna. He reached out his hand, covered in an olive green glove to protect him from the power kick back of his powerful double magnums.

"Do you think you can do it?" said Mario handing the mercenary his cash. Mario stared at his robotic eye. The eye wasn't looking at him.

"Heh, do it think I can do it? I know I can pound that blue HEDGEHOG into the ground. Or my name isn't Funk. See ya at the fight." Funk tipped his brown cowboy hat at Mario, and turned around and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic yawned as he sat up in bed. He smelt something cooking…WAFFLES!!!! Two seconds later, Sonic had his shoes on, his gloves on, and was in the kitchen with a knife and fork, waiting.

"I see your up!" Amy said bringing him his plate if waffles. Sonic dug in. "Now eat ALL of them. You need your strength for the fight! I'll bet that mean plumber put someone strong for your first match!" She went back in the kitchen and grabber herself some.

Sonic watched her walk back out. Images of her naked still danced in his head. He blushed then looked back down at his food and continued eating. "Sure he put someone strong out there. But he doesn't stand a chance against…SONIC T. HEDGEHOG!" At this Sonic stood up, and put his arm up like the super hero he was. "Anywho, I gotta get going." Sonic turned around and noticed something wrong. No one but him and Amy where there. "(No time to worry about it now.)" As he ran out he looked at the clock, almost one. He ran to the main building. "(Gonna go ask…Mario…when the fight is.)" He reached the man building and saw something strange. He was Mario talking to a Blue echidna. "Heh, THAT'S THE GUY I'M GONNA FIGHT? No problem!" After Sonic said that, he noticed that, even though the other eye was still looking at Mario, that weird looking eye was starring at HIM. "Whoa!" Sonic ducked outta there and ran back to his house.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Did you find out what time the fight is?" Amy said. She was getting ready to leave.

"No, I saw the guy I'm fighting. He's not from Nintendo! He's…like…a mixture between me and Knuckles! Something bothers me about that guy…" Sonic said walking toward Amy.

"You'll be ok!" Amy said and hugging him. "Just believe in yourself…"

"Yeah…" Sonic leaned in toward Amy…

"Sonic…" Amy leaned toward Sonic.

"Yeah…?" Sonic got closer. His face was mere inches from hers. He could feel her quickening heart beat. This made him smile.

Amy blushed and moved her head even closer. She got ready to kiss her long awaited love. This would be proof that Sonic loved her, hopefully not just a peck this time…then, right before they kissed, they heard a loud crash. They're door had been kicked in. Sonic jerked his head away to see who just busted up his door.

"It's you!" Sonic yelled.

------------------------------------------------------- 5 days later.

"Is that you, Shadow?"

"Yeah, we came here as soon as you called…how is he?" Shadow said with concern.

"He's still in critical condition." Amy said holding the patents hand.

"Grr…I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! Instead, I was out getting those damned emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, ALL three of us should have been there. But we were doing what we thought was best…" Rouge said hugging Knuckles.

Tails, Cream and Big ran in. "Is he gonna make it?" Tails asked, listening to his friends heart monitor. He almost cried when he heard how slow the beep was going.

"We don't know yet." Amy said.

"We should have just gone home when Sonic left…now he's like this…I can't believe that thing beat SuperSonic…"

Right as Tails said that…the heart monitor stopped beating.

---------------------------------------------------- The day before the previous segment.

"Knuckles! Rouge! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Shadow yelled back to his comrades, who he assumed where back there were the explosion happened.

"Yeah!" Came Knuckles voice. "Wait up." Knuckles and Rouge reached Shadow. Knuckles was burnt in a couple places, but Rouge was fine.

"Yeah, Knuckles jumped on the bomb the robot dropped to save little ol' me!" Rouge hugged Knuckles, and he blushed a little bit. "Aww…he's a cutie!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Shadow said in relief that they weren't hurt. "We need to hurry up so we can get back in time for Sonics 3rd fight. We already missed two, and Sonic may need these for his next one."

-------------------------------------------Present

"Yup…Now what were you doing, spying on me and Mario?" Funk said, his normal eye looking at Sonic, while the other eye cheeked out Amy.

"Actually I wanted to know when the fight is." Sonic said crossing his arms and glaring at Funk.

"3. Every time you fight, it will be at 3 P.M. But, sadly, you don't really need that information. This is your only fight my friend." Said Funk putting his full attention at Amy.

"How so?" Sonic said stepping in front of Amy.

"Dead men don't fight." Funk said glaring at Sonic. "Heh, see ya at three. Oh, and bring your cute friend there." Funk said. He turned and left.

"Your right Sonic. He gives me the creeps. (AND HE RUINED MY MOMENT OF EXTREME HAPPINESS!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!)" Amy said. "Oh, you only have an hour and a half till your fight…"

"Yeah…Hey Ames…" Sonic said turning toward her.

"Yeah?" Amy asked smiling.

"Were where we?" Sonic said hugging her. Sonic put his face right next to hers. "Right about here, right?" Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah…" Amy hugged him back and brought her face into his. They shared a long kiss, but eventually Amy broke it. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more than anything. Please…" Amy began to cry, "Please…don't lose any of these fights. I don't think I could live without you!"

"No problem. Because…I'm Sonic T. Hedgehog! No one will EVER beat me!" Sonic said giving his trademark grin. He took off his glove and wiped away her tears. She smiled and pulled him into a tighter hug, and they kissed once more. All of a sudden, a little devil Sonic appeared.

"Give her more man! She is SOOO ready! I can SEE the lust dripping off her!" Then the Angel Sonic appeared.

"No!" Cried the Angel Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled (in his mind) "You have morals today?"

"They fired the other one." Said the Angel Sonic.

"Ah" Sonic said.

"Anyway, they have to get married first!" Cried the Angel Sonic. "Watching her dance nude is a different story. Ask her him you can watch her dance nude!

"Yeah!" Yelled the devil Sonic.

"No!" Sonic yelled in his mind.

"What? Are you a wussy!?" Yelled the Angel Sonic.

"Yeah WUSSY BOY!" Yelled the devil Sonic.

"Fine! I'll ask her!" Sonic said.

"Yes!" Both the devil Sonic and angel Sonic yelled. Then they disappeared.

"Heh, suckers!" Sonic laughed.

------------------------------------------------------One hour later, because I can't make any more filler before the fight.

Sonic was at the fighting grounds. He was prepping himself up. A lot of people had wished him luck. But a lot of people walked past him and wished Funk good luck. Then someone walked up behind Sonic. Sonic smiled because he already knew who it was…

"Use the force!"

"Use the what?" Sonic said back. Ok maybe he DIDN'T know who it was.

"Use the force of your MIND, young hedgehog, and someday…maybe…you will be a Pokemon…I mean…Jedi master!" yelled Luke Skywalker. Then he looked left and right, waved his hand good-bye, and took a seat in the 'Sonic' stands.

Mario walked up to Sonic. "So, are you ready to die my friend?"

"Not just yet." Sonic said glaring at him. Sonic was stretching so not to pull a muscle, he didn't look at Mario.

"Well…um…GET READY THEN! AH HAHAHA!" Mario then ran to the 'Funk' stands.

"Are the fighters ready?" Said a man over the loudspeaker. Sonic and Funk nodded their heads yes. "Then please enter the ring so we may choose a arena." Sonic and Funk did so. Sonic looked at the 'Sonic' stands. No one was there. It wasn't empty; lots of PEOPLE were there. But none of his friends except Amy. This, of course, bothered him. Luke Skywalker waved at him. "We have chosen the arena…because Funk isn't a Nintendo character, we have chosen a generic battle field. Final Destination!" The arena, that was originally just a giant white rectangle, now was a very small circle, surrounded by blackness. Sonic could still see the crowed, but the darkness was like an endless abyss. "Let the fight…begin!"

"You know what Sonic? I'm gonna kill you, then steal your women!" Funk said casually.

"Like she would ever love you!" Sonic said. Funk grinned.

The battle was on. Funk pulled out his guns and started firing. He had enough ammo for an army, so he wasn't worried. Sonic tore off to the left. This was going to be a tuff battle. Nothing to jump off of, nothing to duck behind…but he could pull it off. Funk continued to shoot as fast as his magnums would let him. Then, a bad sign for Funk…click…click. Funk had to reload. He forgot he was only using 6 bullets for each gun, and 6 bullets go fast. Funk didn't reload though; he simple put the guns away. He didn't remember the guy he was fighting could kill him in the time it took to reload. So he just took all the bullets off, and threw them at Sonic. Sonic had enough time to run to the store, grab a readers digest, read all of it, and take a long nap, before the large amount of bullets hit him…but he decided just to juke left. Funk was expecting that. He ran to were Sonic was and punched him in the face. Sonic flew back a few feet, did a back flip and landed on his feet. Sonic rubbed his cheek were Funk hit him. He was not as strong as Knux, but close. Sonic ran to the right and jumped high, and fell face first toward Funk. Funk reacted by punching into the air. Sonic turned his head so not to get hit, and extended his arms. Sonic grabbed Funks face and flipped his body over it, while still grabbing hold of his head. Sonic then did the trick he did at the park…he spin dashed bringing Funk with him. Instead of throwing him though, Sonic just let the spin dash go, and mowed Funk over with his spikes. Then, he let go, sending Funk cut and bruised flying through the air. Funk landed on his head, and Sonic saw him close his eyes. Sonic turned to the crowed and raised hit fists in triumph, Sonic had won! Sonic then heard Amy scream look out, right as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Funk had reloaded his, and shot Sonic. Sonic turned around and glared at Funk, but Funk fired another bullet. Sonic ran at him, but Funk just laughed and pointed his gun down. By the time Sonic knew what was up, it was too late. Funk shot him in the leg. Sonic was immobile.

"Well, Sonic The Hedgehog looks like your time is up…and…now I got a new girlfriend!" Funk said pointing his guns at Sonic. "Bye bye!" right as he fired, Sonic rolled away, and he heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic! Catch!" Sonic heard Amy scream, right as a bottle hit him the head.

"What?" Sonic looked at the strange looking container. "(Gotta do something quick!)" Sonic though, as he started to lose consciousness from the pain. He dropped the bottle. "Oh no!"

"Well, Blue boy, that didn't help you much did it?" Funk smiled and pointed his guns at Sonic again. "Now, bye bye!" Funk fired. The bullet raced at Sonic, but stopped right before hitting him, and floated around in a circle around him. "What?" He shot another, but the had the same result as before. He emptied his guns, and Sonic had 10 bullets surrounding his, flying around him in a protective manner.

"Wait…" Sonic clenched his fist and let out a yell as golden rings fell out of nowhere. Sonics wounds immediately healed. "An old trick, but it still works!" Sonic quickly grabbed one of the rings that fell out of him, and it disappeared. Funk looked at him in disbelief. "Haven't you EVER played my games? I would get hit; get hurt, and rings would fall out of me, kinda like sacrificing themselves for me. Then I would be fine to run again, no matter what happened to me. Oh…and the reason your bullets are now floating around me…it's because of the magnet shield. Attracts rings, AND deflects projectiles. Thanks Ames." Sonic then began to walk toward Funk. The fight was still on! Sonic Jumped into the air and did a bounce attack. Funk jumped to the left and punched him as he bounced back up. Sonic didn't move an inch. But instead, Funk got an electric shock, and the bullets around Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic ran to Funk while he was still stunned and drop kicked him. Funk fell to the ground and Sonic quickly ran up and grabbed his guns and pointed them at Funk.

Sonic grinned at Funk, as Funk looked at him with pure hatred. "Hey Funk…Bang bang!" Sonic yelled as he tossed the guns off the edge, into the abyss. Funk stood up. They were now on opposite sides of the arena. They then ran at each other. Funk readied his best punch, but Sonic did a summersault under his fist and tripped him up.

"You're a real annoyance." Funk said standing up. Sonic came back at him and tried to roll into him, but Funk just kicked him as hard as he could. Sonic flew off the edge. He quickly did a homing attack and flew right back at Funk. Funk grabbed him and just started punching. Sonic could feel pain all over his back, but since Funk grabbed him, Sonic was stuck in ball form. Then Funk threw him on the ground. Sonic stood up dizzy and hurt. This wasn't looking good. Sonic put his hands out like he was holding a ball and closed his eyes. He concentrated. Funk was curious to what Sonic was doing. Sonic then opened his eyes.

"Magic Hands!" Sonic yelled as a white ball formed in his hands. Everything went black for Funk.

Funk woke up, only seconds had passed. He looked around. "What the hell, where did the hedgehog send me?" Then he turned around and screamed. Sonic was looking at him, but Sonic was huge. No…he wasn't huge…Funk was tiny…and stuck in a white round ball. Sonic grinned, and threw the ball as hard as he could at the ground on the other side of the arena. Now they were both Dizzy and hurt. Next hit would win the match. Sonic started spin dashing. Funk was ready though. "(As soon as that hedgehog speeds at me, I'll jump and send him flying off the edge to his death.)" Funk snickered to himself just thinking about it. But, for some reason, Sonic didn't zoom at him, Sonic just stood up. But now he was glowing. "What in the world?" Funk asked. Sonic then laughed.

"Do you smell that?" Sonic said smiling. "That's the smell of light. The light speed attack, that is." Sonic then disappeared.

"Wha--" Funk didn't have time to finish, he felt a tremendous pain in his stomach. Funk then passes out. Sonic had won the fight.

Sonic reappeared, and raised his hands in triumph once again.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ames!" Sonic was walking home with Amy. "Thanks. Without you, Funk would have had my butt dead!" Sonic laughed

"No problem." Amy said blushing. Sonic walked closer to her. He put her arm around her. They walked by a fruit stand.

"Wait up Amy." Sonic was looking at the different fruits at the stand.

"Why? I didn't know you liked fruit…" Amy said.

"Oh, I don't. Hey Amy, what do you think a chao would like more, the apple, or the orange?" Sonic asked Amy.

"What? You have a chao?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but witch one? Apple or orange…oh crap." Sonic said looking down.

* * *

That's all for now.


	6. Eggman: The final threat

There once was a joke here. A good one at that…but…now that I don't have 300 reviews, no one would get it. Bushwa.

---------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash Bros. Chapter 6: Eggman: The last threat…

---------------------------------------------------.

Sonic scratched his head. "Actually Amy, I don't. I was just curious!" Sonic said.

"Oh…ok then. I would say the apple. Let's go." Amy said grabbing Sonic by the hand. Sonic followed her, and didn't fight back. He didn't want to look suspicious.

"(Oh crap! What should I do?)" Sonic asked his brain. He was in a tough spot. So…of course…

"Dude! Give the chao some coffee!" Screamed the Devil Sonic.

"NO! Mountain dew! We don't want him jumping off the walls all night!" yelled the Angel Sonic.

"Dew is just as bad as coffee!" Yelled Sonic.

"What?" Asked Amy.

"I said dew was…nothing." Sonic said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy were back at the house. They were watching a movie, when Amy let out a loud yawn. It was already late at night.

"Hey Sonic," Amy asked. She had her head resting on Sonics shoulder as they watched. "Do…do you (do you love me?) like this movie? I think it's boring." She wanted to ask him, but she thought, maybe, it was too soon. She stood up. "I'm going to bed." Sonic stood up after her.

"Alright." He kinda wanted to do something like watch a movie or play a video game with her, but he needed some time to train the chao tonight. He had already had it for three days, and it still knew NONE of his tricks. And he needed to find it some food. He watched as she walked to her bedroom. He waved to her as she closed the door and she waved back. As soon as he heard the door click, he was in the kitchen. "Gotta find SOMETHING!" The Angel and Devil Sonic appeared. "You look for something too!"

"Alright" Said the devil Sonic. "But the Angel Sonic has to help too!"

"Since when were you the 'Devil Sonic'? I though Sain made you the Evil Sonic." Sonic said.

"Since last chapter, I got promoted!" Said the Devil Sonic as he did a Thumbs up to Sain.

"Oh, congrats. Now lets find some food." Sonic opened the fridge. "Pizza, tacos, chili, hot dogs, CHEESE, cheese cake, other random food chao probably don't like. Man, there's nothing in here!" Sonic said.

"How bout' this?" The Devil Sonic was floating behind him with a bag of sugar.

"No! That won't do! We need…fruit! Try and find some fruit." Sonic said.

Amy opened her diary.

Today, Sonic beat some guy named Funk. I think Funk likes me.

He said that he now had a girlfriend, right as he was about to beat Sonic. I SAVED SONICS LIFE! How awesome is that? He HAS to love me now!

Then Amy heard a strange sound coming from the main rooms kitchen. "What in the world?" She opened her door and looked toward the kitchen. She saw Sonic, who was staring at her door, wide eyed, as a bag of sugar crashed to the floor. "(He must of heard my door open.) Hello Sonic!" Amy said. Sonic quickly stood up very straight.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said. "(Nice save guys!)" Angel and Devil Sonic had quickly hid behind the cookie jar right as Amy came out.

"What are you doing with a bag of sugar?" Amy said. "Is that how you get so much energy?"

"Heh, no!" Sonic said scratching the back of his head. "I was making…"

"You a cake!" Angel Sonic said.

"Yeah! Say that! If she sees us, well… 'You got some splaining to do!' if you know what I mean!" Devil Sonic said.

"You a cake!" Sonic completed. "What type do you like?" Sonic said.

"Chocolate!" Amy said. "Let me help you make it!"

"Yeah! Okay! (Guys, go buy some chocolate cake mix.)" Sonic said.

"No can do!" The Angel Sonic said. "Against the rules for us to help you in any way besides with your thoughts! We can't tell people things for you, or buy things for you!"

"(Then how was Devil Sonic holding up a bag of sugar?" Sonic asked his guardians.

"Um…"Said the Devil Sonic. Then they both poofed away.

"(I wonder if that's all just in me head?) Anyway, I think we need to buy some chocolate cake mix. I'll be right back." Sonic ran out to Wal-Mart and bought some chocolate cake stuff. Then he ran back home. "Man getting food for that dang chao is much harder than I thought. Hm…I haven't seen Tails lately…or anyone else. This could be a problem…" Sonic thought as he ran home.

Sonic reached his house but there was someone waiting for him. It was a ninja; he was dressed all in black, and had two katanas around his belt. Apparently he was a duel wielder. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. "(It must be a assassin sent from Mario) ASSASSIN!"

"Hello Sonic Hedgehog. I have come to your aid. Mario's tricks must cease…now. You are trying to prove your name…correct?" The ninja talked quietly, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"…Yes, I am. And what business is it of yours?" Sonic said. This man was hiding something.

"I will help you find clues to prove your innocence. And…if no one still believes you…I will find a way to help you, in anyway possible. You will make it through your mission with scratches and bruises. And something you love will be stripped from you, and given to another. But you, Sonic Hedgehog, will live." He then gave Sonic an ancient scroll. "If ever you need my powers in the battlefield, read this scroll. Farwell! Sonic Hedgehog!" With this, the ninja outstretched his arms, and turned a light shade of blue…and was gone.

"…What?" Sonic stood for a moment to soak in everything that just happened. "(Was that just a hallucination?)" Then he looked at his hands. In the left was a chocolate cake mix. In his right, was an ancient scroll that simple read Armington across the top. Sonic walked into his house while Amy sat on the couch, waiting for him to come back.

"Did you get it?" Amy asked standing up.

"…Yeah. Yeah I did! Let's go make that cake!" Sonic said, grabbing Amy's hand and leading her to the kitchen. Well, only Sonic and Amy would bake a cake at 9:00 P.M. but ya know. It happens. After the cake was made Sonic and Amy ate a piece each. (Amy had a smaller piece. Still watching that womanly hedgehog figure.) Amy then kissed Sonic on the cheek and wished him goodnight.

"Good night Amy." Sonic said. "Man that was good cake…I forgot to get the chao food. Oh well, hope he likes cake.

The chao liked cake. All 6 pieces he had. "Ok. First…spin dash." Sonic curled up into a ball as the chao watched. Then the chao did the same. Then he spun in place, and again the chao did the same. Then he shot forward, and the chao did the same. The chao repeated his new trick over and over again. "Wow…that was really easy! Who's a smart boy! Yes, who's a smart boy hyped up on chocolate cake? YOU ARE!"

"CHAO CHAO!"

"YOU ARE!" Sonic yelled

"CHAO CHAO!"

"YES SIR YOU ARE!" Sonic yelled

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"What?" Sonic asked

"CHAO CHAO!"

"YEAH! If you learned that so quickly, you should learn the next one in a flash!" Sonic went to the main room. There was a staircase leading to Knuckles room. Sonic removed a large piece of it and brought it back to his room. He set it three feet from the ground. "Since your pretty much a moldable hunk of clay, just mold your feet into little grooves. That's right, now here." Sonic set the chao down on the top of the rail. The chao didn't move an inch, but fell off to the left. So Sonic put him back up. The chao fell to the left again. So Sonic grabbed his mattress and put it to the left of the rail. Then he put the chao on it. He fell to the right. So Sonic shifted it to the right and put the chao back on. The chao fell to the left. Then Sonic didn't move the mattress. And the chao fell to the left. "Grrrr" Sonic grabbed his blanket and put it to the left of the rail. Both sides were covered till about halfway down the rail. Sonic put the chao back on. He slid down the rail halfway and fell off to the right. "Hmm…maybe we should work on this another night…"

---------------------------------------

Sonic woke up. He remembered worrying about something last night. Oh yeah, the whole 'Loss of all your friends except Amy' thing. Sonic ran to Tails room. Empty. To Creams room. Empty. Rouge. Empty. Knuckles. Empty. Shadow. Empty. Big. Empty. Everyone was gone. "Amy we have a serious problem!" Sonic called down to Amy.

"What is it?" Amy said.

"Everyone is gone. They have been for awhile" Sonic called down from Bigs room upstairs. "And I think I know where to find them!"

"Where?"

"All we need to do is find Robotnick. And I think I know how to do that. (Let's see all the CRAP I have to worry about…

Find lost friends.

Fight every other day.

Get chao trained.

Worry about Ninja guy.

Something tells me I haven't seen the last of Funk. That's a huge problem

Mario is DEFIANTLY still trying to kill me.

Find courage to present love to Amy

Get non-perverted Angel Sonic

…A hogs work is never done")

----------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy walked into the Nintendo HQ main building. He walked past the girl in the front and kicked open the doors to the Nintendo Council room. Then he walked up and stood in front of Mario.

"Wha…what are you two doing in here! This place is…" Mario yelled.

"Shut-up!" Sonic interrupted. "You have documents! You know where Robotnick is! So just tell us so we can be on our way!"

"Why I never!" Mario yelled. The more he looked at this…this…beast the more he knew he was right about it deserving death!

"Well, now you have. So just tell us." Amy said

"He was last seen at the Egg carrier two crash site. That's his home base. Now GET OUT!" Mario yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy were walking down the street of station square. Amy was walking with Sonics arm around her, but all was not well. Amy noticed Sonic was bothered by something. "Sonic, what's wrong? We know were Eggman is, so we can get our friends back, and you beaten Eggman every time he fights you! You'll be fine! NO problem!"

"Eggman isn't bothering me."

"What is?" Amy asked. This had her baffled.

"Remember when Mario told us where Eggman was…He didn't look at ANYTHING. He didn't have to check any files…he didn't have to ask his fellow council members, I mean, heck, he didn't even call the secretary. This leads me to believe that, sometime, he asked Eggman for help in killing me. Or at least he plans to soon. And that WOULD be a problem." Sonic said.

They reached the pier right outside of the train station. There, like always, was a little boat, that they could drive to the Egg carrier crash site. They got on, and Sonic took the controls.

"Sonic? What if they aren't here? Then where will we check?" Amy asked.

"I…I don't know…" Sonic said.

They reached the crash site, and Jumped onto the carrier. Sonic walked up to the deck. "Here we go…"

----------------------------------

"Do do dodo dooodo doo do dodo" Dr. Robotnick hummed as he paced in his kitchen. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Oh Yay! Visitors!" Dr. Robotnick said squealing for joy, as he ran to the door to answer it.

-----------------------------------

"Do you think he's not gonna answer?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yeah he'll answer…WITH A LASER! DUCK AMY!" Sonic yelled diving at Amy, knocking them both to the floor away from the door. Amy blushed because Sonic was lying right on top of her. "…NOW! No? …NOW! No? What in the…were is the laser?"

---------------------------------------

"GAH!" Robotnick yelled as he tripped.

--------------------------------------

"NO, IT'S NOT A LASER! IT'S A EARQUAKE!" Yelled Sonic as the entire ship shook from some unknown force. He grabbed Amy and held her above his head.

--------------------------------------

Robotnick stood up. He opened the door.

--------------------------------------

"FOR THE 3rd TIME IN THIS STORY…ASSASIN!" Sonic said as he dropped Amy.

"Oof!"

"WHY HELLO SONIC! How nice to see you!" Robotnick said, "Please come in! And I see you brought Amy! It's lovely to see you Amy!"

Sonic and Amy walked into the deck. Robotnick ran over to the couch and fluffed the pillows. "Please have a seat!" Then a loud beep was heard. Sonic tackled Amy to the floor again. "MY BROWNIES!" Robotnick ran to the kitchen. Sonic and Amy stood up and took a seat on the couch. They heard Robotnick yell from inside the kitchen "I'll be out in a sec.!"

"You know he's plotting something!" Sonic whispered to Amy.

Amy was brushing dust of her dress and straightening her hair (and/or quills) "Maybe…" Amy said. Then, from the kitchen they heard "MUH HAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE DELICIOUS! AH HAHAHAHAHAH! No no, you're not evil anymore! NO MORE EVIL LAUGHTER! Hehehehehe! That's better!" Robotnick walked out with a pan of brownies.

"Here, have one! They're great!" Robotnick said imitating Tony the Tiger (A.k.a. that one dude from the frosted flake commercials) then he gave a "Hehehehehehehehe!" Amy grabbed one. Sonic then stole it from her.

"Hey it's not nice to steal things from Amy!" Robotnick said, scolding Sonic.

"YEAH! AND IT'S NOT NICE TO POISON AMY!" Sonic yelled, throwing the brownie out the window "NOW TELL US WHERE ARE FRIENDS ARE!" Sonic yelled.

"Someone has your friends? Oh no! That's terrible!" Yelled Robotnick. Then he started to cry.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming." Sonic said.

-----------------------------------------

"And that's when I turned good!" Robotnick said. "Right after Shadow 'died'. Yup!"

"Huh…Hey, did a man named Mario ever visit you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He wanted me to help him destroy you! I told him I 'didn't swing that way' no more!" Robotnick said. "And so did Metal Sonic! He said he had a plan…HE WENT THROUGH WITH IT! He said he had a plan to kidnap your friends!"

"So metal Sonic has them! Well it was nice seeing you…Robotnick. (Wow, gonna havta get used to that.) Come on Amy." Sonic said standing up only to be stopped by Robotnick standing in front of the door. "AMY! I WAS RIGHT! HE'S STILL TRYING TO KILL ME!" Sonic yelled picking Amy up and throwing her into the kitchen "FLY TO SAFETY!" Sonic and Robotnick could hear lots of crashing in banging of pots and pans. "TIME TO…GET BEAT UP BY ME…AND…ya know…run away…and stuff…"

"Actually, well, it's very lonely here, and, I was wondering if you…had any room at Nintendo…" Robotnick said looking down at his feet.

"Let him stay, Sonic." Amy said walking out of the kitchen, and taking a pot off her head. "I don't think he'll try anything."

"…Well…alright…but the first time you point a laser blaster or anything at anyone, BAM, you're gone! Got that?" Sonic said. "Here's the address, go there when you're ready." Sonic handed him a small piece of paper.

"OH THANK YOU SONIC! I'll be there in a couple days. I need to pack all my stuff!"

-----------------------------------

Sonic and Amy reached the house.

"That was a waste of time. Man, I need to go to sleep in…3 hours. It's already 7 P.m." Sonic said.

"Wow! I always thought you went to sleep later than that." Amy said.

"Well ever since the fights started…of my god…" Sonic said looking upstairs.

"What?" Amy asked looking in the same direction. "How did they know?" There was another room upstairs. Sonic dashed up and opened the door. Amy quickly followed. The room was a grayish color with red in places. The floor had the old Eggman symbol on it.

"…I know how." Sonic said "When I was in jail, when I went to sleep there. They must have put a wire in me. They can hear everything we say. I'm sure of it." Sonic punched the wall. Then a little angel Sonic appeared.

"Dude!"

"(Not now)"

"But dude, I know something about it!" The angel Sonic protested.

"(Really?)" Sonic asked.

"Ok, they didn't feed you anything, write?" The angel Sonic asked.

"(Yeah? So?)" Sonic asked.

"Then it was be on the OUTSIDE of you! You didn't feel them inject anything into you! So I must be on the outside!"

"Hey Amy…this will sound weird but…"

* * *

What will he say? WHO KNOWS? My pet dog Patches. That's who. 


	7. Amy! Please don't go

…W00t fish news. Gagaman is your new president. Appreciate it.

-----------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash bros.! Chapter 7: Amy! Please…don't go.

------------------------------------------------

"Amy…I need you to frisk me. I've been wired by Nintendo, and I need you to find the recorder." Sonic said tapping his foot quickly out of nerviosness.

"Oh…(YES! SCORE 1 FOR AMY!) I guess I could do that for you." Amy said blushing terribly.

"Ok, I guess…I have to uh…get…ya know…let you grab me…there …and stuff." Sonic said. This was awkward.

"(SCORE 2!) I guess so." Amy said innocently

"Ok," Sonic said as he took off his shoes. Then his socks and gloves. He stood there. As nude as he got without shaving. "Ok" Sonic repeated. "No wait!"

"Ok, we will wait till your ready" Amy told Sonic. "(WHAT!? YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME BODY!)" She thought. "(I guess it's for the best. Wait for that one special moment, Amy. And when it comes, it will be magical!)"

"Oh thank god your ok with it." Sonic said sitting down on the couch. "I have a question though. Why do you have to wear clothing, while I don't, but I still cover everything up?" Sonic asked Amy.

"It's your hair. It covers it up. I don't have hair to cover my…(Sain: AWKWARD MOMENT NUMBER 2!) things up." Amy said blushing again.

"Yeah, I guess so…but what are we going to do about the wire. Oh, I wish I knew where it was…I'm gonna take a walk." Sonic said putting his shoes back on. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I need to work everything out in my head."

"Ok. (I hope I didn't bother him) See you soon." Amy said. Right after he left she laid down on the couch, waiting for him to return.

Sonic sat out on the beach were he swam with Amy. "Oh, how could so many things go wrong, in so little time?" Sonic asked the universe.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Said a wolf from behind Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic said, standing up. He turned around and got scared witless. "Uh…ah…a wolf!" Sonic said walking backwards into the water, and then he remembered he couldn't swim. He was trapped.

"Don't worry. I'm not hungry right now." Said the wolf walking toward him. Sonic eased up a bit. "Some thing is bothering you…other than me, I mean. Wanna talk about it?"

"Heh, it's not some thing, it's some thingS." Sonic corrected.

"What?" she asked.

"Mario is trying to kill me, my friends are missing, I have to fight metal Sonic soon, there's a ninja guy stalking me, I have to fight someone EVERY OTHER DAY, I've been wired by Nintendo, and…I'm…kinda having girl problems." Sonic said.

"Wow, quite a list." Said the wolf. She walked closer to Sonic. "Who's the girl?" She asked.

"You probably don't know her…"

"You'd be surprised…" Answered the wolf.

"Amy…Amy Rose. Do you know her?" Sonic asked.

"Pink haired hedgehog?" The wolf asked, and Sonic nodded in confirmation. "Sweet girl…what's the problem with her?" she asked.

"How do you know her?" Sonic asked.

"I get around…" Answered the wolf.

"Well, it's not a problem with her. It's a problem with me. Everything in my life is going wrong, except her. I can save the world, on countless occasions, but say 'I love you' to a girl I love? No way! I don't know why, but I can't do it…" Sonic said and clenched his fists out of anger.

"Now calm down." She sniffed the air. "This is one of your problems, isn't it?" She asked reaching around his head. Sonic backed away. She grabbed something out of his hair and pulled it out. It was the wire.

"Wow! How did you know it was there?" Sonic asked her.

"Heh, that's my little secret…" She said.

"Well, thank you." Said Sonic.

"Oh and by the way…don't let her go." Said the wolf.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"A heart can only stay in love for so long…don't let hers wear out without you." She said.

"…I'll be sure not to." Sonic said.

"Well, see you tomorrow". She put her hand on his cheek, and quickly brought her hand down, cutting his cheek a little. She had some blood on her finger, and she licked it off seductively. "See ya, blue boy." She said walking away. Sonic put his hand up to his cheek.

Sonic was walking home. "Ow, that hurt! That was totally uncalled for…" Sonic said rubbing his cheek. "But at least she helped me with the bug problem." Sonic reached his home and walked inside.

Amy ran up to him. "What happened to your cheek? Let me look at it. Not too deep. You should put a band-aid on that." Amy said.

"Hey Amy, guess what? Someone helped me get the wire!" Sonic said walking to the kitchen.

"(What? He let someone else do what he didn't let me do?) Who was it?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, some girl." Sonic said grabbing a coke. Amy began to cry loudly. "What? What's wrong Amy? (Oh god.)" Sonic just realized what that sounded like. "No! You don't understand…" Sonic yelled.

"I understand alright!" Amy screamed running to her room. Sonic ran up and started pounding on the door.

"Amy! Let me in! Let me explain!" Sonic yelled.

"NO! Go away!" Amy screamed.

"Please, just let me talk to you…" Sonic said sadly into the door.

"NO!"

Sonic walked back to the couch and sat down. He tried to think of what to say.

"Dude! You should unleash the chao now! That would make her happy!" Said the devil Sonic. Then the angel popped up.

"Maybe, but let's not be hasty. She doesn't know how rare they are. She could just think you went out and bought it now to make her not mad at you anymore. And that would just cause more trouble!" Said the angel Sonic.

"…Yeah. I'm outta idea's dude! You can't bake a cake outta this one." Said the Devil Sonic. "Wait…aren't I suppost to tell you to do the wrong things? How did I get promoted then?" Asked the EVIL Sonic. "Never mind." Corrected the Devil Sonic.

"I think you should just let her sleep on it. She could feel better in the morning…" Said the Angel Sonic.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Sonic said to his guardians, and they left. Sonic walked up to Amy's room. "Amy, I'm going to bed. Please…don't do anything drastic…I…love…please, don't leave." Sonic said, then turned around and went to bed.

------------------------------------

Sonic woke up and looked at Vhann, that's what he decided to call is chao, and said, "Let's go see if Ames cooled off!" He hopped out of bed and got his usual attire on. He ran to Amy's room, and found that she wasn't there. He saw only a note:

My Dearest Sonic.

How could you? You wouldn't let me touch you, and yet you found a girl you didn't even know, and had her do it? I thought I meant something to you! I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong. No matter what stupid things you do, I will always love you. But if you do this, I can't stay. I just can't.

Loving forever

Amy rose

Sonic broke down to his knees. "Oh and by the way…don't let her go" The wolfs voice rang through his head. "A heart can only stay in love for so long…don't let hers wear out without you" her voice continued to torment him

"I can't believe it…I let her get away." Sonic said. He heard a knock at the door. He blasted to it and threw it open. He immediately hugged her.

"Wow Sonic! Didn't know you wanted to see me so bad!" Said Robotnick. "I missed you too!" he said returning the hug.

"Hello Robotnick…" Sonic said sadly.

---------------------------------------------------

Well, in two more chapters, everything will begin to unfold. Will Sonic get Amy back? Why did Moonlily cut Sonics cheek? BECAUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! IT WAS A RED ONE WITH A BLUE NUMBER 5 ON IT! Anyway, who will Sonic fight tomorrow? WHO KNOWS! JUST WAIT DANG-IT!


	8. Dude? What’s a triforce?

Sain in the "Metal Gear: Solid, ninja guys uniform" (Grey Fox, to those who know what I'm talking about): The medicine…the medicine…GAHHHHH (Explosion)

Santa: Well…your getting coal for Christmas, ya little bastered.

Sain in the "Metal Gear: Solid, ninja guys uniform" (Grey Fox, to those who know what I'm talking about): But…the medicine!?

Santa: No buts. You are a little Ho Ho Homosexual.

Sain in the "Metal Gear: Solid, ninja guys uniform" (Grey Fox, to those who know what I'm talking about): Well, that's the last time I dress up for Christmas.

---------------------------

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 8: Dude? What's a triforce?

---------------------------

"So she left?" Robotnick asked Sonic.

"Yeah, she totally misunderstood me. It was on the back of my head." Sonic said to his new ally Robotnick.

"Well this is a pickle! But I know how to solve it! Easily in fact! You say that Nintendo keeps a sharp eye on its characters?" Robotnick Said.

"Yeah, why?" Sonic asked.

"Because if they do, then they keep tape recordings from the streets, hidden cameras and what not. I know I did!" Robotnick said. "All you have to do is disguise yourself, and sneak into the Nintendo HQ main building! And with your speed and my brains, it should be easier than you whooping the crap outta me!"

"I guess your right…don't put yourself down like that Robotnick, you almost got me TONS of times!" Sonic said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, like the time I shot you out into space!" Robotnick said.

"Yeah! I thought I was dead for sure! You ALMOST Killed me!" Sonic said.

"Oh I was so close! Oh thank you Sonic! You once again have raised my spirits! But my target is no longer a blue hedgehog…it is now a red sewage worker!"

----------------------------------------------------

Sonic prepped himself before the fight. He had only one close friend in the audience tonight. Robotnick. He and Sonic had grown a friendship very fast! Robotnick gave him thumbs up and got up and started walking towards him.

"Now Sonic, I heard the guy you fight tonight has a sword, so I made you a quick present! If you find yourself in trouble, just press the red button on this belt!" He handed Sonic a belt. "It will conjure up your speed suit from Sonic Battle, but this one actually works! It will also give you auto permanent speed shoes, doubling your speed! Added with the speed suit, when you press that button, your speed will be increased by 3 times! I also made it so a beam saber will form! Light but powerful!"

"Wow Robotnick! This is really cool!" Sonic said putting it on.

"DO NOT RUN INTO A WALL! Going that speed, you would be auto road kill, my blue friend! Be sure to not go full speed yet, your not used to it." Robotnick said giving the thumbs up sign again. Then he walked back to his seat.

"(Well I guess I can trust him…he seamed perfectly fine.)"

"MUH HAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S FREAKIN HILARIOUS LUKE! TELL ME ANOTHER 'YOUR MAMA' JOKE!" Robotnick yelled, followed by more evil laughter.

Sonic looked toward his opponent's area, and almost gave out a girly shriek. His opponent was nearly 15 feet tall. And his sword was a tall as he was! "(Oh jeez.)

"Are the fighters ready to enter the arena?" Sonic and the SUPER BEAST did. "Please wait while we find your perfect fighting zone!" After a pause, the arena had turned into a long forgotten castle that looked like it had been through a war. Everything was in ruin. "We have chosen…Hyrule Castle! Fight!"

"MY TRIFORCE WILL BEAT YOURS!" Yelled the tall, angry man.

"…? Dude? What's a triforce?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, so you wish to trick me? Do you have the triforce of trickery?" The man said.

Then from the crowd Sonic heard Link yell "There are only three, count em', three TRIforce symbols! Tri means THREE! LOSER!"

"Ah, yes…my old nemeses, Link! YOUR NEXT, FAIRY!" Gannadorf yelled.

Sonic couldn't take the stupidity any longer. He ran, did a bounce attack to get extra height, and then homing attacked his face. Gannadorf fell backwards and stood back up. Gannadorf lifted his sword above his head, and then sent it shooting down toward Sonic. Sonic somersaulted out of the way, and then he pushed his flame bracelet down, causing his somersault to have fire around it, and ran into his foot. Gannadorf's foot caught fire. He quickly stomped it out, causing the area to tilt in his direction. Gannadorf then started a flurry of attacks. Sonic had a little trouble dodging all of the attacks, so…he pressed the button, and disappeared. Too fast for any eye. Sonic stopped moving, and reappeared on the other side of Gannadorf

"Come on! Or am I too fast for ya?" Sonic said as Gannadorf turned around. Gannadorf tried to kick him, right as Sonic disappeared and was now running along the wall. Then he rolled along the wall, and jumped into Gannadorf, a very nice spin attack. Gannadorf fell over again. "I have an idea for a new attack…" Sonic waited till Gannadorf stood back up, then Sonic jogged in a circle around him, slowly at first but then faster and faster, the world around him became a blur as a tornado started to form, it began to pick up Gannadorf, as Sonic ran faster and faster. Then Gannadorf smashed his sword into the ground along Sonics running path, he, of course, missed Sonic, but as Sonic made another round, he ran straight into Gannadorf's sword. He fell over, passed out.

"Maybe a little too fast for your own good." Gannadorf said picking his limp body up. Then a dark figure jumped from out of nowhere.

"You picked a bad time to get your butt whooped, blue boy." She said. "No powers in the day light, but I still have my agility." She grabbed Sonic, and ran to the highest point of the arena, dodging all of Gannadorf's attacks. She was now high enough so Gannadorf couldn't hit Sonic. "Ugh, really bad timing."

"Here…read this. I'm not sure what is does, but he said to use it when everything was going wrong. Might as well try it now." He handed her the ancient scroll the ninja gave him.

"It just says 'Alexander Armington'. What will that do?" The sky suddenly became very dark, and the moon rose up in the sky. It had suddenly became midnight.

"You need my services?" The ninja asked.

"Yeah, go stall that guy for a sec." Said the wolf. "I got a something that needs to be done…" She stood up and started to chant something.

"As you wish." He ran down to Gannadorf. Sonic was passed out, and the Wolf was chanting something. (Weird picture huh? Little crazy ninja guy running around a 15 foot tall guy, while a blue hedgehog is passed out, right next to a talking wolf. Whoa)

"Who are you? Aren't I fighting Sonic?" Gannadorf said confused.

"My name is Alex." Alex said as he dashed toward Gannadorf. He jumped into the air and called out "DRAGON ICE BLASTER!" Gannadorf was incased in ice. Then he looked back at the wolf "Stalled!" he yelled to her. "Good bye, Sonic Hedgehog!" Then he was gone.

"Star beam!" She put one arm out in front of her, and pulled the other one back like she was shooting an arrow. Despite the darkness, you could see, what looked like, an arrow with stars trailing behind it. It hit Gannadorf's sword, sending it over the edge into the abyss. "Yeah!" She said snapping her fingers "All right Blue boy, I think you can handle it from here, or do you need more help?" She put out her hand helping him stand up. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Thanks, but could I know your name?" Sonic popped his neck, getting ready for the fight, again.

"Call me Moonlily." She quickly cut the other check and licked the blood off her finger again.

"OW! Why did you do that again?" Sonic yelled at her.

She giggled, "Because I like your taste." With that she raised her hands and said; "Reverse gravity" and she started to float. "Bye bye Blue boy." She flew out of the arena, and sat down in the 'Sonic' stands.

"Hm…maybe having them fight for me was cheating…meh, who cares? I know I sure don't." With that, Sonic jumped down from the safe point. "You ready for round two?"

"What did your friend do with my sword!" Gannadorf yelled. He punched Sonic in the face and sent him flying.

"Ok Sonic, not a great start." Sonic spin dashed, readying ancient light. He stood up, glowing blue. He ran back up to his safe point again.

"What? Afraid to fight me?"

"Not quite…" Sonic jumped down and disappeared. Gannadorf yelled out in pain as he flew back 3 feat and fell to the ground. Sonic reappeared on top of his head. Sonic then jumped up and did a bounce attack on his face.

"Grrr…I'm not done!" Gannadorf swatted Sonic away before the bounce attack. He then stood up and his eyes glowed. He yelled loudly as a sword appeared out of nowhere, but this one was about 25 feet tall. "I don't have much control over this thing, but I don't need it!" He yelled at Sonic. He slashed the blade in Sonics direction. Sonic barely jumped out of the way, this sword, somehow, was much faster than the previous one. This is what made the sword so impressive. It was design to be used only in this type of fight. On a floating platform with nothing under it, because where it hit, all of the ground underneath vanished, and only nothingness was waiting for the person who stepped there. Gannadorf just started slashing everything. Sonic dodged everything but the arena was shrinking by the moment. Sonic was running out of room.

"This could be a problem-WHAO!" Sonic jumped to the left as the sword came crashing down where he once stood. Now there was nothing left but a very small, jagged, flat area, and a wall. Sonic was left with nowhere to run. Then he looked down at his belt "Well, might as well give this another shot!" He pushed the button, and was quickly covered in his suit. "Maybe I should try this out too!" Sonic said as he waved his hand and the beam sword appeared. Sonic dashed against the wall.

"I've seen this trick before!" Gannadorf stabbed his sword into the wall.

"Yes!" Sonic jumped off the wall onto the sword, and grinded down.

"What is this!" Gannadorf yelled as he saw the blue blur grind down his sword

Sonic reached the end of the sword and jumped off and stabbed Gannadorf's sword hand. Gannadorf yelled out in pain and anger. Then he grabbed the sword in the other hand. "Now you die, Sonic!" Sonic ran beneath Gannadorf, so Gannadorf stabbed his sword into the ground, and the ground began to fall apart. Sonic ran back to the wall, and began to run around in a circle around the spot where Gannadorf stabbed.

"NOO!" Gannadorf yelled as he fell into the abyss. Sonic continued to run so he wouldn't fall off too.

"And Sonic wins! By RING OUT!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "Retrieving Gannadorf from 'The Hole' " a little platform appeared with Gannadorf on top of it. "Returning arena to 'Blank' mode." The arena turned back into the large white area.

----------------------------------------------

"Alright…for this plan to work, I have a special machine to mask your…hedgehogness." Robotnick said bringing a machine out from behind his back. "Now this will feel weird for awhile ok? Oh, and don't run. You'll cry…I promise." Robotnick said messing with the gizmo. They had gone straight home after the fight so they could get started on their plan to find Amy. "You do realize, that Amy has been missing for only a short time…while your other friends have been missing for nearly 5 days. Aren't you messing up your priorities a little?"

"Shut up and finish up with the doohickey ok?" Sonic said turning his head away.

"Ah, does someone have a lil' crushy-wushy? Ah, that's so cute!" Robotnick said turning a dial.

"Hey! Its…um…" Sonic couldn't think of anything to say.

"Anyway, here we go…are you ready?"

"Right! Let's go!"

Robotnick pulled the trigger, and hit Sonic with a blue beam. "Yes! Yes! You won't be running fast anymore, actually you won't be RUNNING at all, Sonic The Hedgehog! MUH HAHAHAHA!"

"What? What have you done to me?!" Sonic yelled.

------------------------------------------------

OOH! Only one (and a half) more days until you find out what's been happening to Tail, Cream, Big, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge, but if you didn't know what Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge, were doing, than your really really STUPID! Yay, stupidity! Making the 'not so smart, but smarter than stupid' people look smarter since 1974. And where did Amy run off to? That's a whopper, isn't it? Man, I like whoppers…FIND OUT WHAT ROBOTNICK DID TO THE BLUE HERO, SONIC! NEXT TIME ON…SuperSonic Smash bros.! (cough) your new master (cough)


	9. Do I have to wear pants now?

Sorry this took so freakin long. My internet was being gay, and you now how gay computers are. Well, i decided, since this took so long, i would give you a little side story...

A long long time ago, back when i had 300 freakin reviews, a man said to me in a review "Sally bashing just isn't cool." well, it's just like how a yell at the top of my lungs "BAM" when i put anything in my ramen noodles, my life blood. It's not neccessary, it's just fun. My parents don't let me cook anymore.

TEH END!!!

----------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 9: Do I have to wear pants now?

-----------------------------------------------

"What? What have you done to me!?" Yelled Sonic in protest.

"I turned you into a Human." Robotnick said.

"Then what was all that crap about 'you won't be running much at all! GWA GWA GWAA!!!' thing?" Sonic said as he looked at his non-furry body.

"I was just warning you! This suit is just that…a suit! Don't run, jump, or, well, stay away from activity as much as possible. You are now 5'8 feet tall, you are a ninja, and your name is Shinobi. Here is your suit, your sword, and your other gadgets! You have 2 hours. Then the suit will disintegrate." Robotnick explained handing Sonic the stuff.

"But wait, I have blue hair, Shinobi had black!" Sonic said starting to put on the stuff.

"Luckily, he wears a helmet. Now get out of here, and go to the main building. Search around, and then grab ALL of the tapes from this week. Now, remember, you have two hours. Then you become Cinderella. Except, in this version, you're a man. Don't drop any of my Shinobi stuff. I'm gonna sell it on ebay when you get back!" Robotnick finished telling Sonic, right as Sonic was ready to go. "Go! My son…er…Go!"

---------------------------------------------

"Man he sure likes to talk a lot." Said the Devil Sonic, while he ate a biscuit on Sonic shoulder. "Dude, can you even believe it? I was even in last chapter! I'm, like, the man character!"

"Yeah, I wasn't in it ether!" Said the Angel Sonic, as he took a sip of coffee.

"Why are you two even here? Aren't you just suppost to be here if I need mental consulting?" Sonic said as he walked to the Nintendo HQ main building.

"Well, we saw that you were walking, so we decided to join you! So whatcha gonna do about Amy?" Said the Angel Sonic.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna get the tape, then find out which way she left town. Then I will just run after her, but since this is Nintendo, and they don't seem to like me much, there's a good chance she didn't even make it out of town. If you remember, Mario knew about our romance." Sonic said as he reached the building. "Well, I guess this is your stop."

"Yup, gottago." Said the Devil Sonic as he disappeared.

"Do be careful!" Said the Angel Sonic as he disappeared.

"Alright…gotta get into character." Sonic said as he cleared his throat, "Hello!" He said in a serious voice. "Hello." Sonic said without emotion. "There we go." He said in the same voice. He walked into the building.

-----------------------------------------------At the same time, somewhere in space…

"All right Knuckles, Rouge, we'd better get back to earth with the chaos emeralds" Shadow said. "How did you survive that bomb, Knuckles?"

"I dunno…hard skin I guess." Knuckles said following Shadow down the dark, empty hallway. It had been awhile since any of them had been there.

"Hey wait! There are only 6 of them! Where is the last one?" Rouge said to Shadow, who was carrying the precious emeralds.

"Last time I saw, Sonic had one. He said he was going to keep it, so that if Eggman found out where the emeralds are, he would at least have to deal with Sonic before he could get to full power." Shadow said. "About how long do you think it will take to get back down to earth?"

"I'd say just a little more than a day. I mean, the only reason it took so long to get here is because we had to find the dang thing floating in space! Yup, we'll be back home in no time! I hope Sonic hasn't had any troubles by now." Knuckles said as they reached the space pod.

------------------------------------------------Back at Nintendo HQ main building

Sonic had gotten past the girl at the front desk, saying he was here to try and join the Nintendo Family. She told him good luck, and he continued on his way. He hadn't seen any room that looked like it would be useful yet. He continued to look until he saw a room that said 'Surveillance area'. "That has to be it." Sonic said, still in character. He walked into the door. The room was full of very organized tapes. "Yeah! Jack pot!" Sonic yelled in his normal voice. He looked through all the tapes and found the tapes from this week. He found a box and put all the tapes in there. "Good thing I found this room, I only have…" Sonic checked his watch "30 seconds?! Oh crap, oh crap! Ok gotta think this through!" Sonic paced thinking of a way to get out of there in, he checked his watch 5 seconds.

"Your in deep." Said the Devil Sonic

"Man, what are you gonna do?" Said the Angel Sonic. "Your gonna havta sneak out of here."

"Yeah" Said the Devil Sonic "Like James Bond or something!" he started to hum the 'James Bond' theme

"Well, I better get sneaking." Sonic said taking off all of his clothing. He was already a hedgehog now. He put the Shinobi costume in the tape box, then he ran out of the room, taking the box with him,. He ran down the hallways and was just about to turn a corner when he heard a voice. It was Mario.

"Well, I still can't believe he beat Gannadorf!" He yelled furious.

"Well, make sure the next person you have fight him is strong." Said an unknown voice.

"Don't worry! I will! I promise you Sonic dead!" Mario said.

"(It sounds like he's afraid. Oh boy, better find another way out of here.)" Sonic dashed down the same hallway he came from and found a set of double doors. He ran all the way back to his house without any trouble. He walked into the door.

"Hey Robotnick! I got em'!" Sonic walked up to Robotnick's room. "Here you go Eggman."

"Thank you Sonic. Now leave. Let me watch the videos, come back in three hours." Robotnick told Sonic. Sonic ran down to his room. He decided he was going to train Vhann to rail grind.

-------------------------------------3 hours later, about 504 falls off of the grind rail for that poor chao.

Sonic had finally gotten Vhann to do it. He was now grinding like a pro. Sonic ran out onto the street and bought an apple, then ran back to his room and gave the chao his lunch. He then ran to Robotnick's room.

"Hello Sonic. Just in time. I watched a fast-forwarded version of last week. I have good news, and mind shattering bad news. Fist the good news. I turns out, that they have had you under extreme amounts of surveillance, but I have created a machine that scrambles the video on the cameras, and the sound recorders. The bad news is…Amy has also been kidnapped by Metal Sonic." Robotnick said sadly.

"…So now Metal has Tails, Bigs, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and now Amy? When did he get strong enough to do that?" Sonic asked angrily

"When…I gave him the upgrade. It was during, well, I guess the best way to describe it is 'Sonic Adventure 2'. I made him for a back up, if Shadow were to fail. But I decided to become good when Shadow died. So he stayed in storage. I don't know how, but he reactivated himself, with absolutely no loyalty to me."

"Well, lets go!" Sonic said about to run out of the room, but Robotnick grabbed him.

"NO! Sonic, you just fought Gannadorf! You haven't even had time to rest! Please, don't do anything stupid." Robotnick said.

"But Amy!" Sonic protested.

"Do you think Amy will like it if you get yourself killed?" Robotnick shouted. "We will wait for tomorrow. It's your day off. We'll go find, and crush, Metal Sonic, and get all of our friends back!" Robotnick said. "Then we'll all be one big happy family!"

-------------------------------------

Sonic lay in bed, thinking about what Metal Sonic was doing to his friends. Thinking about what he was doing to Amy. "(If he's hurt any of them in any way…") Sonic decided Robotnick was right. He had to rest, or he would fail. So Sonic turned in his covers and accepted sleep.

----------------------------

Next chapter will be really cool! I promise. I found this chapter a little disappointing. But I promise an awesome chapter, soon!


	10. The fight against death!

I am so glad my comp isn't being gay anymore. My friends really wanted to know why the wallpaper was "Hello Kitty."

-------------------------------------------

SuperSonic Smash Bros. Chapter 10: The fight against death

------------------------------------------

Sonic woke up in his bed. He had no idea where he could find Metal Sonic, but he knew Robotnick probably had SOME idea. I mean, he created him, right? "(Now to get up and save Amy!)" Sonic said as he tried to stand up. It didn't work. He couldn't stand up, or even open his eyes! "(What's going on!)"

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Amys voice. It sounded sad and scared.

"We're not sure yet. He's only in a minor coma…it's going to last a week at least…you do realize that if he doesn't wake up in…about 2 hours, he will be put to death, correct?" Said an old man. Obviously the doctor.

"I know…" Said Amy sadly. She heard the door open "Is that you, Shadow?"

"(Shadow! Amy! How did they get away from Metal Sonic!)" Sonic yelled in his mind "(What's happening! Why won't anyone answer me!?)"

"Yeah, we came here as soon as you called…how is he?" Shadow said with concern.

"He's still in critical condition." Amy said holding Sonics hand. Sonic could feel her hand shaking in his.

"Grr…I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! Instead, I was out getting those damned emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, ALL three of us should have been there. But we were doing what we thought was best…" Rouge said hugging Knuckles.

Tails, Cream and Big ran in. "Is he gonna make it?" Tails asked, listening to his friends heart monitor. He almost cried when he heard how slow the beep was going.

"(Everyone got away from Metal Sonic?)" Sonic said. Sonic then began to get it. He must of fought Metal Sonic, and lost. A day must have passed, but because of his coma, he couldn't remember it. It was as if that day never happened. Then something happened that filled him with fear. He could see Metal Sonic floating down from the ceiling toward him. No one noticed him…or maybe no one else can see him…

"We don't know yet." Amy said.

"We should have just gone home when Sonic left…now he's like this…I can't believe that thing beat SuperSonic…" Tails said falling to the floor crying

Metal Sonic reached Sonic and said, "Now I'll finish the job…" He grabbed Sonics throat with his strong metal fingers, and began to strangle Sonic. Sonic couldn't do anything to defend himself

The heart monitor stopped beating.

-------------------------Overview (wasn't sure if i should keep this overview in there, but, hell, if it dosn't make sense, i went to ozzfest this summer all your base are belong to ozzman and i was too lazy to retype a overview.)

Sorry for the short chapter! It just wanted to tell you I'm still alive, and I'm already working on that exciting chapter I promised you. My vacation was AWESOME! Anywho, like I said before, this chapter was pretty much just to tell you I'm alive…even thought Sonic might not be soon…


	11. The broken hero

Find out everything! Or…ya know…CLOSE to everything…um…nothing up top but a bucket and a mop, and an illustrated book about birds. I think I make myself clear.

--------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 11: The broken Hero

--------------------------------------

Sonic couldn't breath. Metal Sonic continued to viscously strangle him. Sonic heard Amy scream, and then a lot of shuffling. Sonic then felt a strange tingle in his chest, and everything was back to normal. The doctor had brought Sonic back to life. Sonic had died. Sonic could hear everything again.

"This is just as I had feared." Sonic heard the doctor say, then he heard the doctor order one of the nurses to bring Amy back in. She ran up and hugged Sonic. She was crying loudly. "Amy, there is worse news than before. Metal Sonic has place a chip inside Sonics brain, that, if we remove, we may kill him. But if we don't remove it Metal Sonic will be able to enter Sonics mind and kill him."

"But, since it's just a chip, doesn't that mean that the Metal Sonic is just a hologram in his mind?" Amy asked.

"It will be so real to Sonic, it's as if he was here…now what we can do…" After the doctor said that, Sonic began to pass out. He wanted to hear what the doctor had to say. He tried hard to hear. "…So what do you want to do? It's up to you." Then Sonic heard Knuckles say "I'll fight in Sonics place today." Then Sonic passed out. No, not passed out. Asleep. He had a dream.

----------------------Sonics dream.

Sonic was walking through blackness. He came upon the slain body of Amy. He dropped to his knees and began to cry, but no sound came out. He was surprised to see that right as one of his teardrops hit her, it began to burn her skin. He stopped crying and looked his hands. His hands where still in their gloves, but his arms glowed a silver color. "What? I'm not Super Sonic. This is different!" Sonic then noticed that Amy was glowing golden. Then a strange looking hedgehog walked up to him. It was Shadow. He glared Sonic in the eyes and jumped into the air, right as Metal Sonic flew over Sonic, and cut Shadow in half. Shadows upper half started laughing. Then Metal Sonic landed and ripped off his lower half, and put on Shadows.

"Sonic, your friends will be used against you. And Amy will die." Metal Sonic then evaporated and nothing was left except Sonic, who was now back to his normal blue color, and the dark. Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sonic." Said a clam, cool voice. Sonic turned around to see a taller hedgehog, with the same color blue hair, but it was longer, and much more wild. "Everything will be fine." He had the same color eyes as Sonic too, but instead of Sonics normal, easy going look, he had a look of controlled fury. "Believe in yourself, and in your friends." The stranger then disappeared.

"No! Don't go! Please! Oh god, I'm so confused!" Sonic said punching the ground.

--------------------Elsewhere, two gaurdians talked...

"Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should send a comforting…"

"No! He has to realize that life isn't just about fun and games! If he doesn't he won't last a second 'Out there'!"

"Yes, I know, but he still has awhile before he has to go to 'Out there'! Maybe…yes, your right."

"I know I am."

--------------------Amy POV

"Amy, seeing as your closest to him…you get to choose how we do this. His fight today is already covered. Knuckles said he had it handled. Do we remove the chip, or do we try to corrupt it? Ether way will work. Both are dangerous." The doctor said. Many nurses were rushing in to help with the operation.

"I think…" Amy was crying as she decided. This could mean life or death for her hero. "…which is safest?"

"Defiantly corrupting it. We won't even have to cut him open."

"Then do that." Amy said. She hoped to god that she chose right.

"Good choice." The doctor began to pull out tool, and yell orders to his nurses.

-------------------Knuckles POV

"Alright…ok…no big deal." Knuckles said, prepping himself for the fight. He was fighting some guy named Terra or something. Meh, sounded like a pansy…no problem right? Mario was very mad about Sonic injuring one of his all stars. So he sent out ANOTHER mercenary. Everyone but Amy came to cheer Knuckles on. Three men brought out a hedgehog, tied up, and in a straight jacket, screaming, out onto the area.

"Blood! BLOOD! I WANT SOME GOD DAMN BLOOD! YOURS WILL DO!" The hedgehog ripped the jacket, but couldn't tear the ropes.

"Oh god."

----------------Sonic POV

"What's going on!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. Then the angel and devil Sonics appeared.

"You seem a little…insane…today." Said the Devil Sonic

"Hush! Sonic we have to tell you something important. You must remember this forever. We are going to show you yesterday. Every piece of it. You will feel very much pain…but it's necessary. Are you ready?" Said the Angel Sonic.

"Yeah, just get me out of here!" Yelled Sonic. Everything turned red, then started to spin. Then black again. Sonic had his eyes closed, and he was sleeping. He woke up. "Today is the day! The day I fight that stupid Metal mattress!

---------------------------------Knuckles POV

Robotnick walked up to Knuckles. "Good luck Knuckles!"

"Thanks. (That's gonna take some getting used to)" Knuckles said, stretching, and then practicing his punch form.

"Here, I made you something. I made Sonic a speed thing, so I thought, maybe Knuckles might need some help. It's not much." Robotnick said handing Knuckles the hilt of a sword, but there was no blade. "It's just like Sonics, but works more off the users power, instead of speed."

"Thanks, but I'm not too good with a sword." They both heard a yell, and the hedgehog that was brought out to the area, was running around, with a sword, chasing the people who brought him out there. "…I'll be sure to use it. Thanks Robotnick."

"Could you do me a favor? Could…could you call me Eggman? Or maybe Egghead? It doesn't matter. Dr. Robotnick was an evil name!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Um…yeah, sure I guess." Knuckles said shrugging.

"Oh you made me so happy!" Robotnick said picking up and hugging Knuckles. "Yay!"

--------------------------------Sonic POV

Sonic got out of bed and put his clothing on. He hadn't slept too well. He was under a lot of stress. He didn't know where he could find Metal Sonic, but he and Eggman would find out. Sonic walked downstairs, only to find out that finding Metal Sonic would be easier than he thought…

--------------------------------------Knuckles POV

They had already chosen the arena. It was 'Final Destination'. Knuckles immediately drew out his sword.

"Knuckles…your blood…it's calling me…" Said Terra as he drew out his sword "Terra will be the last name you hear!"

"Is that the name of your girl friend?" Knuckles said. "Terra is a chick name"

"WHAT!? No its not! It is clearly a both gender name!"

"You heard me freakaziod."

"I liked that show…too bad it got canceled." Said Terra looking said.

"Yeah, me too…" Knuckles said scratching his head.

"Oh, yeah, did I say your blood was calling me?"

"Yeah, ya did"

"Oh good. Cause it is…what? Don't give me that look!"

"Oh whatever, let's just kick the crap outta each other!"

"Agreed!"

Knuckles sidestepped, and Terra did the same, so to keep his opponent in his sight at all times. Knuckles lunged at him, swinging his sword over his head, and jumping, doing a downward jump slash. Terra jumped to the left, and Knuckles hit the ground with his sword, full force. It left a giant gash in the platform. Terra put the hilt of his sword against his chest, and did a jabbing thrust. Knuckles ducked under his sword, and did a raising uppercut with his blade. He left a deep cut in Terra's chest. Terra jumped backward, and when he landed, he started moving his hands quickly.

"Rings of Lightning!" He called out, as Knuckles was surrounded by giant bolts of lightning. "GO!" Terra yelled out, as the rings shrunk, shocking the living hell out of Knuckles. But they quickly stopped. "What? Their suppost to be longer than that!"

"OH HOHOHOHO!" Call out Eggman from the audience. "That sword Knuckles is holding is made out of what you just threw at him! Isn't THAT a kick in the ass?"

Knuckles was barley effected by the attack, and run up to Terra, his sword raised high, to make a powerful blow. But Terra had another trick.

"Uppercut inferno!" Knuckles had no time to strike, as Terra's fist smashed into his face. Knuckles was thrown to the other side of the arena, and lava shot up from the middle. It started to melt the arena, and to both of their surprise, the arena spilt in half, because of Knuckles earlier arena cutting. The arena began to fall. Knuckles jumped into the air and began to glide. "HEY! No fair!" Yelled Terra as he jumped up to Knuckles. He landed in Knuckles back, and raised his sword. "Now die!" Knuckles quickly flipped around, making Terra fall off. As he fell of into the abyss he called out "I'll be back, bitch!" Little did everyone know, he wasn't lying.

-------------------------------------Sonic POV

Sonic walking to kitchen "Hey, egg, you in here?"

"No" Answered Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic! What are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled. He readied himself for a fight.

"I haven't come to fight you…technically. Sonic, I think we've started a pattern. Look, the first time I met you, we raced. (Sonic CD) The second time we met, we fought. (Sonic 3/Knuckles) The third time we met, we raced. (Sonic adventure 2: Battle). The fourth time we met, we fought. (Sonic Heroes)…I think it's about time for a race. Don't you?" Metal Sonic said. Then he added, "I win, I kill all of you. I lose, you all run free. You have no choice but to race me."

"…" Sonic was thinking about it. He really did have no choice but to race. "(Whoa…I never noticed that patter. Anyway) Ok. Where to?"

"Follow me." Metal Sonic walked outside. "I will lead you to my…home. I will say a destination their."

Something finally clicked in Sonics brain "Have you done anything--"

"No. I haven't touched your friends. They are not my problem. You are." Metal Sonic interrupted. It was a long, silent walk. They finally reached his house. It was a unused warehouse. Sonic quickly ran inside. He saw everyone in a separate cell. "As you can see, I've had a long time to build and prepare for this."

Sonics eyes then caught Amy. He ran over to her. "Amy! I'm so glad your safe!"

"Get away from me!" Amy said crying.

"Amy, it was on the back of my head! She smelt it!"

"…what?"

"It was on the back of my head!"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!"

"I tried!"

----------------------------------------------

"I dunno, some girl." Sonic said grabbing a coke. Amy began to cry loudly. "What? What's wrong Amy? (Oh god.)" Sonic just realized what that sounded like. "No! You don't understand…" Sonic yelled.

"I understand alright!" Amy screamed running to her room. Sonic ran up and started pounding on the door.

"Amy! Let me in! Let me explain!" Sonic yelled.

"NO! Go away!" Amy screamed.

"Please, just let me talk to you…" Sonic said sadly into the door.

"NO!"

Sonic walked back to the couch and sat down. He tried to think of what to say.

--------------------------------------------

"Yup, see? I did say that. Yeah" Sonic said to Amy.

"Oh, Sonic…I'm so sorry! I've caused so much trouble on a hunch, which I should've never even thought about." They kissed between her cell bars.

"Um…I hate to brake this special moment. But don't we have a race…to…um…race?" Metal Sonic said. Then the doors to the warehouse opened. It was Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow.

"Hey! You guys didn't get caught by Metal?" Sonic asked them.

"Nope…we even brought you a present." Knuckles said. Shadow then walked up and gave all of the emeralds to Sonic. "Yeah, we saw Metal Sonic taking you some where…and well…we decided to follow."

"No! We will race back to Nintendo HQ!" Metal Sonic grabbed the emeralds, and turned golden. "You'll never beat me again!" HE flew off.

"No way!" Sonic said. He closed his eyes, and jumped into the air. After a quick flash he turned super, and tore off.

-------------------------------Reviewing of reviews.

hahahahahahahha....maybe later.

---------------------------------------------- Overview.

Man what's gonna happen next! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would take…I mean A LOT longer. Anyway, next chapter should be out soon. The race of super forms! I was gonna post it yesterday, but the document manager was under repairs and crap


	12. Super race, hyper fight, and Sonic death

----------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 12: Super race, hyper fight, and Sonic death.

---------------------------------------------------

SuperSonic was flying so fast; he had made a sonic boom twice, and not the song, mind you! He had quickly caught up with SuperMetal. "Hey bud, having some turbulence over there? You seem kinda slow!"

"NO! I will not lose to you again!"

"Yeah you will! And you'll like it, too!"

"I will?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you!"

They were flying faster than ether of them have ever flown. But SuperSonic was incredible amounts faster than SuperMetal. SuperSonic was already back at the warehouse, before SuperMetal had even hit the turn-around point! SuperMetal landed back at the warehouse.

"So…I won, release my friends!"

"Never! I've lost to you too many times! I will never again admit defeat. Today you die Sonic!" SuperMetal jumped into the air, and he started to flash white, gold, and green.

"Hyper! Knuckles, how did he go hyper!" SuperSonic called over to Knuckles.

"I don't know! You have to have the super emeralds for that, right?"

"That's what I thought…so maybe…yeah! If he can do it, then I can do it twice as hard!" SuperSonic jumped into the air. He put his arms to his sides and concentrated. It worked, he too started to flash white, gold, and then green, but Sonics pupils disappeared. He now had a much deeper, more powerful voice. "Metal Sonic. I hardly believe you are worth my time!" He said as he shot an energy blast the size of a hand at HyperMetal. HyperMetal backhanded it, and it flew through the roof. "Heh, very well! Maybe you are more of an adversary than I thought, but no matter!" HyperSonic focused all of his energy onto his hands. He made a giant energy blast, using all of his hyper force. "(I only have one shot, but it WILL hit him, and it WILL destroy him.)" Sonic released the energy blast. It hit HyperMetal dead on, but did absolutely no damage. HyperSonic turned back into Sonic "WHAT! How did that happen!?" Sonic yelled. He realized he just lost the fight. "…Oh no" Sonic quickly sprinted off. "Knuckles! Find a way to open the cell doors!" Sonic said. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight, but he WAS going to save his friends at all costs. "Come on you big hunk-o-metal! Let's see what you can do, huh?" Before Sonic even finished his sentence, HyperMetal had beaten him. HyperMetal only had to punch him once. Sonic flew to the other side of the warehouse, dead.

"Oh god, Sonic NO!" Amy screamed. She cried her eyes out. "This…this is all my fault!"

Knuckles was stunned. He had watched the entire fight…but didn't even try to help. Knuckles finally came back out of it. "Shadow, you open the doors, I'll distract Metal head over here.

"Knuckles, no!" Rouge said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry! Sonic isn't the only one with a super and hyper form." Knuckles said to Rouge. (If you've ever played Sonic 3 & Knuckles you would know what I'm talking about........ ? What are you doing still reading this? Keep reading the chapter retard! Come on man! Not like anyone's gonna wait for ya! I know i ain't....Dude, just stop reading this, and read the accual story. GAH! Sigh, will someone make him stop listening to me talk?)

"Be careful" Rouge said.

Knuckles was about to use the emeralds to transform, but HyperMetal interrupted him. "Don't bother, Knuckles. I don't want to kill you. Just Sonic. If you stay out of this, you will live."

"No way!" A strange voice rang out through the warehouse. "I will not lose this easily! If this fool Sonic is dead, then I shall use his body! So much power…to be explored! You will be the first, Metal!" Everyone looked in the direction of the strange, echoing voice. It was none other than Sonic, but he was red, with a black aura.

"Let's see what you've got!" Metal yelled. Before anyone knew what was going on, HyperMetal blew up. Only twisted metal was left.

"Extraordinary! I've never felt such a surge of power!" Then out of the ruins of HyperMetal, flew a chip. It smashed itself into UnknownSonic's head. A hologram of Metal Sonic appeared before UnknownSonic.

"This…isn't…over…" The hologram said before disappearing.

"NO MATTER! I can deal with you anytime of day! But I need more practice." By this time, Shadow had released everyone from their cell. UnknownSonic looked through all of his 'friends'. His eye caught Shadow. "You! You are the same colors as the ultimate life form…you must be able to do battle with me! Prepare yourself!"

"What do you mean I'm the same color!? I AM the ultimate…wait…" Shadow looked at the UnknownSonic. He was red, with a black aura. "I'm not the ultimate life form…" Shadow was stunned. Everything he had based his life off of, had just came crashing down on him. "Gerald must have only had a description, that his main colors were black and red…he must have thought that the ultimate life form was me…but it was really this being…" (Sain- Disregard all that 'Bio Lizard' crap. I'm just trying to toy with your freakin brains. (Quagmire)- Aw right! DUDE, I SWEAR, LAST TIME, STOP REA)

Then SuperSonic broke free from the UnknownSonic. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" SuperSonic charged UnknownSonic. UnknownSonic just laughed.

"You can't hurt me!" UnknownSonic yelled as he punched the charging SuperSonic. SuperSonic flew off course and bashed into a wall. "You have no chance!"

"Well, I'm still gonna try!" SuperSonic said as he shot and energy blast at the being. It hit him dead on doing no damage. Again UnknownSonic laughed. He quickly shot a energy blast that was twice the size of SuperSonics. "AHH!" SuperSonic fell to the ground. And once again UnknownSonic laughed. Then he screamed, like he was in pain, then electricity shot out of his head.

"What…what's going…on!" UnknownSonic yelled in pain, as more electricity flew from his head. UnknownSonic disappeared.

"What just happened?" Tails said, breathing heavily.

"What do we do now?" Bigs said in his normal, slow voice.

"I think Mr. Sonic is hurt." Cream said kneeling beside Sonic. Sonic had reappeared where SuperSonic fell.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy screamed and ran over to him. She held him in her arms, and hugged his lump body. "No…no…" Amy hugged him tighter. "Please don't die. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…he's still breathing…He's STILL BREATHING!" Amy screamed joyfully. Indeed he was. Softly, but still taking in oxygen.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" Rouge said. "Knuckles, grab him and let's go!"

"Right!"

---------------------------------------------------------- Sonic is back to the strange dark dream place.

"…and that's what happened…well, up to this point in time. Metal Sonic has been defeated, Knuckles has beaten his fight, that he fought for you by the way you really should thank him when you gain consciousness, and, if all goes well, the chip in your head will be corrupted! Everything is back to the way it was!" The Angel Sonic finished.

"…but what was with all of that dream I had back there?" Sonic said. The Angel and Devil Sonic started to disappear. "Wait! Don't go! I'm still confused!" The Devil Sonic quickly reappeared.

"Sorry, can't help you, I just wanted a line in this chapter. See ya" The Devil Sonic said before disappearing again.

"Wait!" Sonic said. Everything was turning white. He then saw pink. Loads and loads of pink. What the hell? Then he saw Amys face slowly form from the pink. Blurry at first, then it cleared up. She was crying. (Sain-Whew, and i thought it was gonna be hello kitty again...brrr.....)

"Sonic! Are you awake? Are you ok?" Amy said, still with tears in her eyes.

"Wa? …fine I'm, cry don't Amy? Dogs 'Mmmm' chili nice could no prob be.

"Amy, Sonic is going to be a little…slow, from the shock. He's had a very hard time lately. Please give him some time to recover. He should be fine by next chapter…er…a couple hours." The doctor said.

"Alright." Amy said. Sonic noticed that everyone was in there. It was obviously after Knuckles fight. Everyone seemed to be glad he was finally waking up. Even Shadow looked a little happy, but a little confused too.

-----------------------overview.

I think in a later chapter, I'm going to have HyperSonic, and HyperKnuckles (maybe HyperTails, if you tails fans are nice to me!) fight something together. That will be sweet. Anyway, here is my overview of the chapter.

PROS-

-Woohoo! Sonic got his friends back! YAY!

-Metal Sonic (Aka: Metal Mattress, MetalHead, SuperMetal, HyperMetal, and whatever else I said.) is dead! YAY!

-Sonic isn't going to die…yet. YAY!

- Everything is pretty much back to normal! YAY!

-Heh, the chapter title made you freak out, huh? God, I love lying to my fans!

CONS-

-There is now a new, greater foe! UnkownSonic! Will he come back? Who knows? I do, damn it!

-Devil Sonic only had one line!

-While writing this chapter, I developed a nasty zit in my ear, and it hurts like hell! OWY!

---------------------------2nd overview. Why? Because I can!

Some people have asked me "Sain? How can you put so much emotion in your writing?" And I decided to answer that question. I believe this skit from an actual Ozzy recording session gets the job done…here it is!

----------------------------------------------------

Recorder: Ozzy! Hold up a sec, whatever your doing to keep your emotion, keep it up! It's working!

Ozzy: While I was singing, I was holding onto my left testicle.

Recorder: Oh! …keep doing it!

------------------------------------------------------

And that right there is how I do it!


	13. Cookies and Forgiveness

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see… I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy because I'm, easy come, easy go, little high, little low, anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me. Mamma just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mamma, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mamma! OOOooOOO! Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really mattered. Too late, my time has come. Send shivers down my spine, bodies aching all the time. Good bye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mamma! OOO-"

"That's enough" Said D-Sain, slapping some guy from Queen.

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 13: Cookies and Forgiveness…without the cookies. Meh, keep the cookies.

* * *

Sonic lay on his couch at home. It had only taken a few hours for Sonic to regain his consciousness, but what the doctor said about Sonic being out for a week still stood true. He was in no shape to fight, or run for that matter. Everyone was at the house except Knuckles and Rouge. They had gone to Nintendo Park, for a date. Apparently, while they were getting the emeralds, Knuckles had grown attached to Rouge. Eggman, Tails, and cream were in the kitchen, making lunch. Bigs was…well…I don't know…meh, chances are fishing. Amy was shopping, and Shadow sat on a couch; opposite of the one Sonic was resting on.

"So Sonic…how long have you known about the strange form you went into?" Shadow asked.

"I barely knew about it when I turned into it. I didn't have any control over it at all." Sonic said with his eyes closed. He wanted to sleep, but Shadow wouldn't leave him alone. He kept pushing the notion that Sonic knew about the form all along. Sonic stood up. All Sonic really wanted to do today, was sleep, and see Amy. He needed to make everything right with her again. "Shadow, could you…go help Tails and the gang in the kitchen? I'm gonna go to bed." Sonic had trouble standing.

"Yeah…sure. You rest easy, man." Shadow said standing up.

Sonic began to make his way to the stairs. He looked up them. "(No Way.)" Sonic turned around. He though about the house set up. "(My room is on the lower second floor…so is Tails. Knuckles room is on the upper second story. It's up five more stairs than everyone else is on the second floor. So that's out of the question. Bigs is on the first floor.)" Sonic slowly made his way to Bigs room. He opened it, then quickly shut it again, holding his nose. "(OH MAN! BO to the max! Ugh! Well, that cuts out Robotnick's room! If Bigs room was bad…brrrr. That leaves Shadow, Cream, and Amy's rooms. I'm not even gonna try Shadows. He's been all weird lately. I bet Cream won't mind.) Sonic slowly made his way to Creams room. He opened the door, and was greeted with a sweat aroma. It must have been the chao fruit she feed her chao… "(God, I'm retarded.)" Sonic thought, remembering all the trouble he had with the chocolate cake and the chao. "(Oh course she has chao fruit! SHE HAS A DANG CHAO! Ah well, lesson learned. Now where's her bed? I really hope she doesn't mind.)" He looked around the room and found it. All 3 feet of it. "(Oh yeah, she is about half my height. Bummer.)" Sonic walked back out into the main room. "(I think Amy is still mad at me. I could try to go upstairs…)" Sonic walked to the stairs, got to the third step, then fell over backwards. "(Nope. Back to the couch.)" Sonic went and laid down on the couch. Shadow walked out from the kitchen "(Oh no)"

"Hey, you know where the sugar is? We found a whole bunch on the floor, but we didn't wanna use it." Shadow said, wiping his hands together.

"(Thank god) No, sorry" Sonic said, happy that Shadow had given up.

"So Sonic…how did being that form feel?"

5 min. later

Sonic lay comfortably in his hiding place. Amys bed. He had waited till Shadow went to the bathroom, and then he ran in here, and was now very comfortable. He quickly fell asleep. Right afterwards, Amy walked in. She put her shopping bags over on her dresser and grabbed her diary, and started to jot down her day. It was already night time, so she changed to her pajamas and jumped into bed. She looked out the window. She saw a very bright star.

"Why not?" Amy said as she brought her hands into a pray like pose, right under her chin. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight…I wish Sonic would forgive me. I wish he would like me again like he did a few days ago, before all this trouble. Please! Just show me a sign…nothing…ok" Amy finished sadly. She went under the covers. She realized something was missing. She reached her arm out, trying to find her Sonic doll. She felt something warm. She gave a slight shriek and leapt out of bed, hammer drawn. The shriek woke Sonic.

"Oh god, they're bombing!" Sonic yelled falling out of the bed.

"Sonic! What were you doing in there?" Amy said putting her hammer back in its…um…away. Hey, give me a break. Ten bucks says that you too can't think of any possible (non perverted) way Amy makes her hammer disappear like that.

"Huh? What WAS I doing in there?" Sonic couldn't remember much. Yay medication! "I remember falling asleep on the couch."

"(It must have been the wish I made! The star wish poem actually works!)" Amy went over to Sonic and helped him back into the bed. "You can stay here tonight if you want to, I'll go sleep in your room."

"Hey, thanks! But Amy, I need to talk to you about something. Amy, I think we should just forget everything that happened in the past few days. I want everything to go back to being normal" Sonic said, slowly rubbing Amy's cheek.

"I couldn't agree more." She replied. Sonic leaned forward and kissed Amy on the lips. Then he pulled quickly away. Well, not really pulled, more like, fell. He could hardly stay awake, and that last little head movement made him fall off the edge. Amy blushed. He leaned over and quickly kissed him on the lips. "I love you. Sleep well, my hero." Amy turned and left the room, then ran back, grabbed her Sonic doll, then left again.

Sonic would have been a little more worried about Amy staying in her room, if it wasn't for the medication. The chao, and Amy, were in for a surprise.

Review of Reviews.

19. 19. 1985! Now I grab my croch, and scream "Ah hehe!" Lol Michal Jackson, someday...someday...i SHALL kick you in the groin.

Overview

"...hm...Hehe. Welp, that's my mama! Heaheaheahea..."

Peter Griffin. (Lord am i gonna get sued for this chapter.)


	14. Amy and a Chao

Man oh man. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got "Tales of Symphonia" and it was like "Play me" and i was like "But i should post some old chappies" and it was like "Dude, no" and i was like "k"

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 14: Amy, a chao, and newly acquired ninja skills.

* * *

Amy

Amy practically danced up the stairs to Sonic's room. She always wondered what his room looked like, plus, he had forgiven her. Everything was gonna be ok. She reached the room and began to turn the doorknob.

Vhan

Vhan (did I spell it with two n's last time? Oh well, tell me in a review and I'll change it) sat eating an apple Knuckles brought him earlier. For some reason, Vhan hadn't seen Sonic in a few days. This worried him, and as his pet, and friend, the chao decided to check it out. He began to crawl to the door, right as it flung open, and smashed him into the wall behind it. "What the crap!" Vhan mumbled in chao gibberish.

Amy

Amy opened the door quickly, eager to get in. She heard a strange sound, but she didn't care! She was in Sonic's room! She began her observing by closing the door, and walking to his closet. She opened the doors. "What in the world would Sonic keep in his closet? He doesn't wear clothing." She wasn't very surprised by what she saw. There was a tux, used for his important ceremonies. She remembered how much he hated it.

Old school Amy

Amy walked up behind Sonic, who was about to get a video game award. "Hi Sonic!"

"God I hate this tux!" Sonic yelled.

Amy

She remembered it like yesterday; then again, there wasn't much to remember. Anyway, she continued her search. She looked at his floor, and found something strange. "A half-eaten apple? Wow, I didn't know Sonic was THIS messy." Amy tossed it behind her, and looked around more. She looked through his dresser. All it had was skate board parts, old magazines, a 'How to hold your breath for more than 30 seconds: For dummies', a couple games, and…a small book? Amy picked up the book. "Sonic keeps a diary? Wow, I would have never guessed!" Amy opened the book, and got the hell shocked out of her. Then a recording came on. It said "HAHA! Knuckles, I knew you would go through my stuff! Take that!" Sonic had apparently set a booby trap for Knuckles. (Sain: Heh, booby). Then the recording when on. "If anyone other than Knux got shocked, you have my apologies." Amy closed the book, and put it back in its original place. "(I knew that was a trap)" Amy thought to herself as she continued to look around. She found a picture of herself on his bedside table. It was a wallet size of her winking toward the camera. She blushed. "I wonder what Sonic has been doing with this?"

What Sonic has been doing with this.

"If you see this girl, run! You have to make sure she doesn't see you!" He opened his wallet and showed Vhan her picture. Vhan nodded his head. "Ok then…I'm gonna go get ice cream. You want something?"

Amy

Amy took a closer look at the picture. It had white markings all over it. "WHAT HAS HE BEEN DOING WITH THIS!"

What he's really been doing with this

"Aw dang! I spilled ice cream on Amy's picture!"

Amy

"Um…I guess that's a boy thing…eww" She put the picture back on the table. She decided to discontinue her search. She opened the door to the room to go to the bathroom. The chao took this chance to escape. He had to find his master!

Vhan

Vhan used his awesome speed to run out of the room, down the stairs and onto the couch. He was standing on the couch. That's when he saw a black hedgehog, walking toward him.

Black hedgehog thingy (A.k.a. Shadow) (A.k.a. Ex-ultimate life form) (A.k.a. I am obsessed with Maria) (A.k.a. I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT OTHER FORM SONIC TURNED INTO!)

"Hey, what's that blue thingy on the couch? It looks kinda like a teeny version of Sonic. Maybe he'll know about that other form." Shadow said.

Vhan

"He's coming this way!" Vhan thought. He ran toward to only thing he saw. A very bright pink door. He squeezed under the door, and saw what he was looking for! His beloved master, sleeping in a very pink bed! He jumped into the bed, and cuddled against his friend.

Amy

Amy walked back into Sonic's room. She laid down in the bed, and began to think to herself. "Maybe I'll buy Sonic a gift tomorrow! Yes I think I will!." After that, Amy went to sleep.

Shadow

"Wow! That thing is fast!" Shadow said as he turned to go back to the kitchen. He heard a knock at the door so he turned around. "Wonder who would come here at this time of night?" He opened the door to be VERY pleasantly surprised. "Kari!"

"Hi Shadow!" Kari said, putting her hand up for a high five.

"How did you find me?" Shadow said happily, as his hand greeted hers. "I never got a chance to tell you I was moving!"

"Well, I saw Sonic's problem on the news, and knew that you would be here too! So I started saving money!"

"Well, I'm really happy to see you! Come on in! Do you have a place to stay? Do you want to stay here? Caus' you can stay here! Well, only if you want to! You don't have to. But I wouldn't mind it! But were would we put you? You can stay in my room! But only if you want to, caus' I don't want to impose. Or you could-"

"Shut up!" Kari said, interrupting Shadows long string of sentences. "That would be really cool if I could stay here."

"Cool" Shadow said.

Overview.

Well, I finally got Kari in there. Well, this chapter was really weird, with all the POV switching. I wasn't going to put the 'ice cream on the picture' joke, but a few friends said I should, so I did. If that bothered anyone, then sorry. And by sorry, I mean "Hey look!" and by "Hey look!" well, I might as well not even bother what that means. Cuase I've already started running, and you can't catch up with me. Why? Cause it's my story...bitch.

Reviewing of Reviews.

Ok, from now on, and by now on, i mean any reviews after i get chappy 2-summthin posted, i will start reviewing my kind, and slightly pasty reviews.


	15. Sorry EggHead

I've had some questions about the new character Kari. No, she is not a human. No, she is not Chinese (me thinks). No, she is NOT the chick from kingdom hearts (...hm...meyes...). I cannot stress that last one enough! She is a fan character from a LONG time ago, I'm just coming around to using her. Because of so many questions, I'm going to show you her profile.

Name: Kari Angels the Porcupine

Gender: Female

Color: Light brown

Attire: (Ever played Silent Hill 3?) Has a jacket that looks like Heather's (main char from SH3, look for her on the web), with no sleeves. Also has black shorts with white stripes on the sides. Gloves with a hole on the palms to grow "spines".

"Hair": Quills go in the same direction as Sonic, but are shorter and has many more.

Personality: A bit of a tomboy.

Abilities: Can grow spike-like quills from almost everywhere on her body as long as she wants and use them as weapons, and occasionally a pole-vault. Knows how to punch, too.

All the previous chapters have been on the same day. The fight against Terra, Sonic leaving the hospital, Sonic sleeping in Amys bed, Amy looking at Sonics room, Dr. Hootington doing back flips, all on the same day. Same thing with the next three chapters. Or I might combine the three. I dunno.

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 15: Nope. It's not a romance between Robotnick and Tails. I don't swing that way. It's ok if you do. But I don't. Sorry. Robotnick does. Heh. It's more of a romance between Cream and Tails. Yeah, I like that better. Sorry Egghead.

* * *

Tails noticed that Sonic walked into Amy's room, a little after Shadow asked for sugar. Then he saw Amy get home. He was about to tell her that Sonic was in there, but Cream bumped into him.

"Sorry Tails." (She stopped calling him Mr. Tails, because I thought it was stupid.) "Could you hand me the big bowl over there?" She pointed to a bowl on the counter. It was hard being that short in the kitchen. Tails reached up and grabbed the bowl and handed to Cream. "Thank you. I just sent Dr. Robotnick out for more sugar.

What I've been waiting to type. Dr. Robotnick.

Robotnick was walking down to the grocery store. He sang as he walked.

"Walking down the street."

"Using me two feet!"

"I have toothpick legs!"

"Even though I weigh 367 pounds!"

"What up with that?"

"To the batmobile!"

"Advantage, Adam West!"

"I'm scared of waitresses!"

Dr. Eggman was cut short by a wolf. She jumped down from a tree right in front of Eggman. Robotnick got ready to fight. "I'll give you a fair warning! I have 5 easy steps to beat you! Step one: Don't eat mayonnaise! Miracle whip is a lot better! Step two: Don't swim on a full stomach! Steps three through seven: Pretty much the same as steps one through three. Step eight: DON'T MESS WITH THE EGG!" Robotnick lunged at the wolf. The Wolfs eyes widened, because (She guessed) roughly 367 pounds was being flung at her! She jumped back into the tree.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask if Sonic was ok!" It was the wolf Sonic had met before, MoonLily. She had heard on the streets that Sonic had been walloped by some metal guy, and was worried about him.

"Oh! He's fine! Nice seeing you!" Robotnick turned around and walked the rest of the way to the grocery store.

"…That was weird." MoonLily said. She wasn't used to people jumping from trying to hurt her, to people being so happy. "…Weird." She jumped out of the tree and sprinted off.

At the store

"Aw come on!" Eggman protested to a guy giving away free samples. "I only had, like, 15! Your buddies over there gave me 25!" The free samples guy looked over to the stand Eggman was pointing at. They were laughing hysterically.

"That's a soap try-out stand. Did you really eat 25?"

"Um…IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!"

"You have really nice breath!"

"Really? Oh thank you!"

Back at the house.

"Hey Cream" Tails said as he stirred a bowl of chocolate.

"Yeah?" Cream answered.

"You notice that everyone is going to bed, it's night time, and were baking some generic thing? Why is that?" Tails asked.

"He was having writers block." Cream answered.

"Who was?" Just as Tails asked that, they heard a knock on the door. They walked out of the kitchen and noticed That Shadow was talking to someone. "(Maybe we should leave him alone. He's stuttering. This has to be important.)" Tails grabbed Creams hand and lead her back to the kitchen. He closed the door after he had both of them in. They heard a crash, so Tails looked back out, and saw that both Shadow and the new girl were gone. Weird.

"Tails, why are you still holding my hand?"

"Huh?" Tails looked down. "Oh! Oh ho ho!" Tails pulled his hand back. "Whoopsie! Sorry!" Tails blushed at his mistake. Cream just smiled and walked away form him. Then she turned around, and threw flour on him.

"That's what you get!" Cream playfully yelled at him.

"What?" Tails thought she was being seriously mad, then he realized she was joking. "Oh yeah? Well take this!" Tails grabbed some of the sugar on the floor (WHY IS THERE SUGAR ON THE FLOOR? CAN ANYONE REMEMBER? –Sain (yelling cause he's a retard)) and threw it on her. They continued to 'baking supplies' fight until Dr. Robotnick entered the kitchen.

"TIS I! THE CHIEF OF KINGS!" He was about to yell when he noticed they were having a food fight. He quickly walked out of the kitchen. "That is SOOOO cute!" Eggman said. Wow, he really looked like a chick right then. He threw the sugar up into the air "they are such a good couple! Wheee! This makes me so happy!"

Overview.

Well, this was a weird chapter. It's was really short! But I had fun write the egg. I love him so. Anyway, next chapter will be Knux/Rouge, or Kari/Shadow. And remember kids…um…the moral of the story today was, don't eat fruit. It's healthy, and we all know that's a government lie.


	16. A new thing to Protect

I was looking through the Sonic stories and it weirded me out. All those stories…written in 1999? They've never been updated. They're half complete. I don't know why, it just made me think, everyone grows up. Everyone changes. Maybe, in two years, I won't like any of the things I like right now…anyway, that's about 20 feet too deep for me. On with the chapter!

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 16: A new thing to guard.

* * *

Knuckles walked out of Nintendo Park; Rouge practically hanging off his arm. Over the time they were getting the emeralds, they had grown a thing for each other. Knuckles wasn't even worried about the master emerald. He had something more important to protect now. Sure, the master emerald held more power than anything else in the world, and in the wrong hands, would be a devastating problem, but who was going to use it for that? Eggman? He might use it to power a hot tub, maybe. But no more death rays for him. So what was really the use of protecting it? It didn't make him happy, like the women walking beside him. His arm around her. Promising to protect her for the rest of their lives.

"Rouge…I…really had fun tonight." Knuckles said, trying to spark a conversation. They had been walking in silence for five minuets.

"Me too, ya knucklehead." Rouge said, giggling at the joke EVERYONE has used.

"Oh man, don't say that. Everyone thinks they're being a genius when they call me that." Knuckles said groaning.

"I'm just messing with you!" Rouge said punching him in the arm. All of a sudden a fox made of fire walked up to them.

"My name is Inferno. I have been send by Mario to destroy you, Knuckles." He raised his hands into a boxing position.

"What? Why?" Knuckles said. But he knew he didn't have time for an answer. He could feel the heat of the flames all the way back from where he stood. "(Why does Mario want me gone? Aw, who cares?)"

"Knuckles, don't fight him! You have to fill in for Sonic, remember! If you get hurt...oh, you bothcould die!" Rouge said grabbing his arm. The fox glared at her.

"Don't worry! This guy this already done!" Knuckles said punching him in the face. The fox flew back about ten feet. The flames grew smaller. Knuckles yelled out in pain. "Dang! Those flames are really hot!" Knuckles quickly threw off his glove, because it was on fire. "Alright, plan b!" Knuckles yelled, bringing out the beam sword Eggman made for him. "You ready for this?" Knuckles jumped into the air and put his sword down. He was going to use his weight to smash his sword through Inferno.

"Fire ball!" Inferno put his hand up, and Knuckles was engulfed by every ounce of fire on Infernos body. Now, he was just a blood red, nine tailed fox. He stood up and ran over to the charred body of Knuckles. He got on his knees and started to punch randomly. Rouge ran over and kicked him.

"Knuckles! Are you ok?" Rouge screamed. His body was burnt, but he moved a little.

"What? Where am I?" Inferno stood up, rubbing his head.

"I'll kill you!" Rouge screamed.

"WHAT?" Inferno yelled, obviously confused. "I didn't do anything."

"(Mario.)" Rouge didn't give it a second thought. The fox wasn't lying. "(Of course. He knew Sonic was injured, and so, if his replacement got hurt, Sonic would be screwed. We'll worry about that later) Hey! If your innocent, help me carry him home!"

"Right!"

Rouge rushed the way home, Inferno helping her carry the limp, but still alive, body of Knuckles. She saw that the door was open. She blindly ran into the house, crashing into a female porcupine Shadow was talking to. The girl fell over, but Rouge didn't have time to say she was sorry. She could tell Inferno was having trouble keeping his half up. "All we have to do is get him upstairs to his bed, ok?"

"Alright!" Inferno said, trying his best to keep up. They sprinted up the stairs, and into his room.

"Ok, just set him down on the bed." They lightly set him down on the bed. Shadow and the girl rushed into the room.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Shadow yelled.

"I think so. But, Shadow, could you go get some burn cream, or something?"

"Right." Shadow did what Rouge requested. He ran outside, only to be hit in the neck with a sword. Shadow reached up and felt his neck. Blood rushed freely from it. "…No. I cannot die."

"And you won't." Said Marth. "Not on my watch. We need you to kill Sonic!" Marth said laughing. Marth picked up Shadows body. Kari ran out of the house.

"What did you do to Shadow!" She screamed.

"If you do not do what we ask, he will die."

"…What do you want me to do?"

"You'll see…I have to go. Don't follow me, or…well, you know the drill." Marth said, putting his sword up to Shadows head.

Kari watched helplessly as he ran away. She ran inside and told everyone what happened. They sat in silence for a while.

"Of course." Rouge said, after the pause. "Alright. Let's get everyone together."

In the main room. Everyone is present except Sonic.

"So…we need to know. Who will fill in for Sonic?" Rouge asked, after telling everyone the situation.

"God, I'm such a week minded fool!" Inferno yelled. He knew this was partly his fault.

"But what are we gonna do about Shadow?" Kari asked.

"I think I know." Said Moonlily, walking out of Amy's room. Sonic slowly followed after her. "We could use the scroll of that ninja guy, and get him to rescue Shadow, while someone filled in for Sonic.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea!" Said Amy. Then she thought of something. "What were you doing in my room?" she asked suspiciously.

"There was an open window."

"Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"I'm Moonlily. I don't do that."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Moonlily said. "I'll use the scroll. But who will fill in for Sonic?"

"I will." Said Inferno. "This is my fault. Mario brainwashed me, so I will fill in for Sonic."

"Well then. Everything is settled then, isn't it?" Moonlily said, walking out the front door. "Happy Amy? I'll see you all around. I'm going to help Alex look for Shadow."

"Ok. Everyone, I think we should get to bed." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Said Sonic walking back into Amys room.

"Do you think I could crash here tonight?" asked Inferno.

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch." Tails said, walking towards his room.

"Good night everyone!" Cream said before going into her room. Everyone said their own form of 'good night' before closing their doors.

Rouge walked back up to Knuckles room. She sat down next to the bed, and gently hugged him, making sure not to touch the burns. "Don't worry. I'll protect you until you get better, ok? I…I love you, Knucklehead."

Overview.

man, i'm confused. It's been way too long since I added a chapter for this coughcough donut coughcough lol, thought i was gonna say something important, huh?

Reviewing of Reviews

Allright. The joke of "Reviewing of Reviews" is old, stale, and tastes of elderberries.


	17. Night of the Living Hedgehog

Has anyone noticed I never put a "disclaimer" here. Maybe i should. I own no cheese-monkys...but if i did...oh if i did...lol, i should be careful with that joke, it's an antique. lol. antique is something old or something. i don't think i spelled it right.

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 17: Night of the living hedgehog

* * *

Sonic.

Sonic stood alone in darkness. "Oh no! Not one of these dreams again!" Sonic began to panic. The last time he had a dream that began like this, he was really bad. Sonic looked left and right, trying to find a way out.

"Sonic! What's wrong?" Said a mean voice through the darkness. "Are you ok? Do we need to go home?" Sonic heard the voice again. It was very familiar. Sonic noticed that everything began to lighten up. He felt something start to form over his body. He looked down. It was the tux he hated.

"Dang! This has to be a nightmare if the tux is here!" Sonic started trying to pull the collar off.

"Sonic! Are you ok? Answer me, I don't want you puking on my dress!" Sonic turned around, and no longer cared about the tux. The voice belonged to Amy, and she was dressed up very nicely. She wore a long white dress, and she let her hair down, instead of keeping it up with her normal headband. She ran over and grabbed Sonic by the shoulders. "Sonic, go home and wait for me, you must still be woozy from yesterday!"

"Um…no…no I can stay!" Sonic said. He WAS still a little woozy, but it wasn't from yesterday. "Wow…um…(where are we?)" Sonic looked around. Amy seemed to calm down. He noticed that everything was really shiny, and music was playing. It looked like a ballroom. "What the…(what are we doing here?)" Sonic continued to examine his surroundings. He saw people dancing in the middle of the room. Link with Zelda, Tails with Cream, Knuckles with Rouge. "Knuckles! What's going on!"

"Sonic! Don't you remember? Knuckles got better awhile ago!" Amy said. "Maybe we should go, I don't you should be here."

"No, no! I'll be fine, ok?" Sonic didn't care really. It was a dream, but it was so realistic, he forgot for a second. "Um…I'm gonna go get a drink." Sonic walked over a long table with food set down on it. He poured some liquid into a cup and drank it. It tasted like fruit. " (Ok, just remember this is a dream. Don't forget that, or we'll be in trouble.)" Sonic drank from the cup again. Then the music stopped, and Sonic heard a voice.

"Ok, that was Yayets waltz #3. Now, we're gonna play Hantez waltz #12." They started to play something, and everyone was dancing to it. Sonic watched in wonder.

"(How in the world can they dance like that? How in the world did Knux learn to waltz? Agh, this is confusing.)" Sonic walked over to a very large open wall. It led to a balcony. Sonic walked over to the edge. "This is way too weird, why is Amy being so mean?" Sonic said as he looked over the edge. Everything was the black abyss from the fights. "Oh man…this can't be good.

Amy.

Amy looked around her. She was apparently dreaming. She was in a giant room, it looked like it had once been a ballroom, but was now a run down, dance club. A very unpopular dance club. No one was there, yet there was music playing. Amy noticed something blue standing on a balcony alone. "Sonic." She walked over to him. "Sonic, why are we here?"

Sonic let out a deep sigh. "Damn it. Why can't you remember anything, you dumb bitch! We're here for the Nintendo ball! Were trying to get Mario to stop trying to kill me." He took a swing out of what looked like a bottle of whine. It was empty so he threw it up into the air, and then kicked it off the edge of the balcony. He then laughed.

Amy's eyes began to tear up "What did you call me?"

"I called you a dumb bitch!"

Sonic

Sonic stood on the balcony. He was still drinking his punch. Amy walked over to him. "Are you going to try and impress Mario, or not?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Sonic drank the last of his punch. He threw the cup into the air, and then kicked it off the edge of the balcony. He watched it fall, but he never heard a thud.

"So that you don't die, you idiot!" Then they heard the song change. "Here, we'll dance to this, you can dance, can't you?"

"Yeah, I can dance." Sonic said. His mind was still trapped on how rude she was being.

Amy

"Why did you call me that?" Amy said, struggling not to cry. She looked into his eyes. They were full of hate.

Sonic sighed again. "You just don't get it, do ya?"

"What?"

Sonic quickly punched her in the face. "This is about me! We're here trying to save my life, and all you do is ask questions! You're the stupidest person on earth, I swear to god!"

"Sonic, I…" Amy said, lying on the floor.

Sonic

"Good." Amy brought him out to the middle of the dance floor. But before they started dancing, she said "Now!" All of a sudden, Sonic felt a shock. He fell to the ground, and out of nowhere, thick metal straps came out of the ground. He looked up at Amy. She just laughed and walked over to the group of people starting to circle around him.

"What? What's going on?" Sonic yelled. Mario walked out of the crowd and walked behind Sonic.

"Sonic, why do you even try to continue living?" Sonic heard a click; Mario hand handcuffed his hands behind his back. "Marth, come over here and finish the job." Marth walked over to the defenseless Sonic and raised his sword.

Amy

"Sonic, why are you doing this!" Amy screamed, her tears flowing freely now. Sonic walked up to her body. She was still on the floor.

"Now, Amy, I'm going to do something I should have done in the beginning, you selfish brat!" Sonic stood in his SuperSonic stance, and he turned into the UnknownSonic. "Time to die you useless sack of bones!"

Sonic

"Amy! Please help me!" Sonic looked through the crowd, and saw Amy smile. Right after that, he felt the cold steel hit his skin. He woke up. Moonlily was sitting on the bed next to him. Sonic saw a few flashed, but he guess that they were just from waking up. "Moonlily, what are you doing here?"

"I saw an open window. Anyway, something bad is going on, I need you to come out to the main room with me." They walked out together. Everyone else was already in there. Amy looked a little spooked.

Amy

"Sonic…please, no…" Amy pleaded with him. He put his hand out and started to form an energy blast. All of a sudden, Amy woke up. Rouge woke her up, from her terrible dream. She walked out into the main room with Rouge. Everyone was already in there, except Sonic, and right as she thought that, He and Moonlily walked out of her room. They had a long conversation about what to do for Shadow, and Sonics fight (see chapter 16.) and everyone eventually agreed on what to do. Amy walked back up to Sonics room. She didn't want to go back to sleep.

Sonic

Sonic lay in bed. He didn't close his eyes; he didn't even blink. He didn't want to finish that dream. Then, his door opened. Sonic weekly looked up to see who was in the room. It was Amy. That was when he noticed a soft warm blob, cuddled against his chest. He looked down. He quickly threw Vhan under the bed. "Hi Amy! What's up?"

"I…had I bad dream…" At that moment, Amy just couldn't help but say that. She felt like a helpless little girl, but that's all she could think of.

"…Me too." Sonic answered. Amy walked every to the bed and pulled up part of the covers. She laid down inside, and scooted over to Sonic. Sonic turned to face her. She quickly hugged him and started to cry into his chest. "Wow, it was that bad?" Sonic hugged her tighter.

"…Yes." Amy, once again, felt like a helpless girl. Sonic brought her face up to his, and he kissed her.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." They fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Rouge

It was right after the talk they had downstairs. Rouge walked back up to Knuckles room. She sat down next to the bed, and gently hugged him, making sure not to touch the burns. "Don't worry. I'll protect you until you get better, ok? I…I love you, Knucklehead." She fell asleep hugging him. She had no dreams.

Shadow.

Shadow passed out a few feet from where he got hit. He woke up somewhere strange, but there was one thing in the room that Shadow identified immediately. "Mario…"

"Yes…Shadow, you and I are going to play a little game. It's called: Let's tell Mario Sonics weakness." Mario motion for Marth to come over. "Or, we can play: Hide Shadows head. Which one do you prefer?"

"Sonic has no weakness! He beat me, didn't he?" Shadow said angrily.

"Now now…we don't want to play the other game, do we?" Mario said, waving a finger at Shadow. "Now you WILL tell me his weakness."

"I told you, he DOESN'T have one!" Shadow yelled.

"I beg to differ." Said a voice in the doorway. Mario looked to see who it was. It was his latest disappointment of a mercenary, Terra.

"I told you if you lost, you had to be gone forever!" Said Mario angrily.

"But I know his weakness."

"Then that changes everything."

"I thought as much. His weakness is a certain pink hedgehog." Terra said, giving Mario some pictures. "And her weakness is, she's very insecure about his love. He's been running away for so long, she thinks he may be lying. So what we do is, kidnap Amy, and well, we lie to her." He showed Mario more pictures. "I took these earlier tonight. It's Sonic and some wolf chick. I got at just the right angels that it looks like, well, I think you can see." Lets just say ESRB wouldn't approve again.

"Are you sure she'll believe us?" Mario said, looking through the pictures

"Yes. I have spent many years using 'Mind Tricks' you know, hypnosis, and such. Also, there is more to the plan. I have found one of your earlier mercenaries who has a 'little crush' on our hedgehog." Funk walked in through the door. "Sonic thinks she loves him, he becomes heartbroken, then, me, Funk, and Amy, beat the hell out of him."

"Very good." Said Mario, handing him the pictures back.

"I thought you'd like it. Just leave everything to me and Funk." Terra and Funk left the room.

"You'll never get away with this!" Shadow yelled. "They'll find you out! The second I get out of here, you are going to jail, I swear it!" Shadow began to squirm, trying to free himself. "I swear-"

"Shut up!" Yell Mario, shooting a fireball into his face. Shadow cringed.

"So…" Said a voice in the dark. Shadow tried, but he couldn't see him. "Will Sonic be dead in time for the merge? You know we can't have Nintenga with two mascots. If you can't do Sonic in, maybe we WILL make the mascot Sonic."

"No no! I can do it! I swear!" Mario said, putting his hands up, almost to shield himself.

"See that you do."

Inferno

Inferno had trouble falling asleep. He had ruined everything, just because he couldn't control his mind. Someone had hypnotized him. Oh well, at least he was trying to set everything straight by helping. Then all of a sudden, the door crashed open. It was a giant, holding a mace. Inferno yelled. Robotnick was the only one who heard it. He jumped out his room.

"Don't make me give you the 5 easy steps to defeating you!" Robotnick jumped into the air. "Super duper dad dang robot knickers!" Giant robot feet ran under Robotnick. "Hyper diaper poopy shooty!" A laser attacked the feet. "What say you!" Sonic walked out of Amy's room.

"What's going on…AMY, ROBOTNICK IS AT IT AGAIN! HIDE YOURSELF! YEARAGBLE!" Sonic ran back into Amy's room.

"Sonic, what are you?" Everyone in the main room heard Amy scream. Everyone heard a lot of crashing, like windows breaking.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm ok!" Amy yelled.

"Get ready to defend yourself!" Robotnick said charging at the thing. The thing swung its mace. Robotnick's machine broke. "…"

"What was that!" Inferno yelled.

"Well, that was my idea, where's yours!" Robotnick yelled back. The thing stepped forward and revealed its self as…Big.

"I caught a fish!" Big yelled. He pulled his 'mace' forward. It turned out to be his fish on a stick.

"Oh" Everyone said.

Then Sonic jumped out of Amy's room with Amy's hammer. "HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME EGGMAN!" Sonic ran over to Eggman. Bash! Man he hit him hard with the hammer. Then his Angel and Devil Sonics appeared.

"Good going" Said the Devil Sonic. "He was trying to protect you."

"Yeah! I mean he was like…he what?"

"He's not lying." Said the angel Sonic.

"Oh…OH….OOOOOOH….Uh-oh."

"Yea…yea…that's what I thought you would say." Said the Devil Sonic, rubbing his chin. "Ok, you have two options…"

"Yeah, option one, help him recover…" Started the Angel Sonic.

"And option two, Run like hell." The Devil Sonic said.

"I think he's right!" Said the Angel Sonic.

"That's two votes for 'Run'" Said the Devil Sonic.

"I think I'm gonna go with Angel on this one."

"AWWWW"

Overview

Once again, this was a weird chapter…and I got nothing left. I'm empty. I feel like some pastries…


	18. La verdad es débil

This is the start of something HUGE! Someone asked if I knew who the secret voice was…and I must say, Yes. Yes I do. You guys don't, and you will never guess. Ha. Anyway, two VERY long chapters coming your way!

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 18: La verdad es débil

* * *

12:34 A.m.

Robotnick woke up the next morning with a huge headache. Sonic had gone with the Devils idea after all. He ran back to the room, and jumped back into bed. Amy walked in later, climbed into bed, and snuggled up next to him. Everyone acted like nothing had happened.

"Did…Sonic bash me with something?"

"No…"

"Because, I feel like-"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!" Inferno jumped off the couch and out of the door.

"He's a nice person…"

The building. 9:00 A.m.

"Sir!" Mario said, running in.

"Yes?"

"We've found someone who will help use with 'the plan'" Mario said. "Magnayen!" Right after Mario said that, Sonic the Hedgehog walked in.

"Mario! What is the meaning of this!"

"This, is Magnayen. He is a shape shifter."

"…Good. Very good Mario…"

The entrance to town. 1:27 P.m.

A red hedgehog with black highlights walked into town. He had a backpack slung over his back. His name was Streek. He was a hog on a mission. He had to help Sonic T. Hedgehog. He remembered it like yesterday.

Flashback and such-

He watched, horrified, as Perfect Chaos wreaked havoc on Station Square. He watched as Chaos looked at him, saw the fear in his eyes, and shot a blast of energy of him. Streek realized that in only a few moments…he would be dead. Then, a flash of light emanated from a spot directly in front of him. He looked to his rescuer. It was SuperSonic. He was holding the energy blast in his right hand. He turned around to Streek.

"You ok?" He asked, holding the blast with no effort.

"…uh…yeah" Said Streek, shocked at Supersonics strength.

"All right then. I have a beast to whoop."

End of Flashback-

He heard about Sonics problem on the TV, and realized he had to at least try to help. He had plenty of fighting skills. (None of which I know though, WHICH WILL BE A PROBLEM BY NEXT CHAPTER. This is a direct message to Streek. If you do not find a way to tell me his special abilities by the next chapter, I will make some up for him.) He knew that he could find some way to help.

MoonLily 1: 46 P.m.

Moonlily dashed through the town, running at speeds comparable to Sonic. Ether not noticing the cars or not caring, she ran through an enter section. Alex had told her something terrible. Alex had been there the entire time the plan was discussed. She knew she had to reach Amy before they did. Little did she know she was already too late…

Amy 1:32 P.m.

Amy walked down the street. She wanted to buy Sonic a wonderful 'get well' present. She had been window-shopping for about an hour, and she still hadn't found a thing she thought he would like. Then she saw him running full blast down the street. "Sonic! What are you doing out of bed! Your still sick you know!"

"Amy…" Sonic said stopping. "I've been lying to you…I…I don't love you"

"…What?" Amy said. "You're…you're just playing with me, right Sonic?"

"I'm sorry." Sonic started to walk away. "I did love you, but I've found another…" Moonlily walked out from behind Amy. She walked up and held his hand. "I hope you understand." Then they ran off together.

Inferno 1:30

Inferno was walking outside, close to the Sonic house. He saw a red hedgehog walking towards him.

"Hey, you know where Sonic lives?" Said the hedgehog, looking at a map. "I think I got a dated map…" he threw the useless map behind him.

"Why?"

"I heard he was in trouble, so I wanna help out."

"Oh, he lives there, but he's asleep right now. Please don't disturb him." Inferno said, pointing toward the house.

"Oh, ok, do you think he would mind if I sorta just hung out there, ya know, till he wakes up?"

"Sure, come on." Inferno walked with Streek back to the house.

Sonic 6:43 P.m

Sonic had been asleep all day, but Dk woke him up.

"Hey Donkey, what's up?" Sonic said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sonic, major things are going down! Mario says he has another fight aligned for you, today!" Dk said. "You need to go see him."

"What! That's bullshit! I had I fight aligned for yesterday! Knuckles fought it, mind you, but I was unable!" Sonic said, jumping put of bed.

"Yeah, that's another thing, he said that YOU had to fight this one. Get over to the fighting arena as fast as you can!"

Sonic ran full speed out the door and to the fighting arena. When he got there, he was shocked. This wasn't a duel…this was totally unfair!

Overview

Man, I read this chaper and i got pumped up, if you guys don't mind me snickertooting my own HAHA horn! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHEGGMANROCKSHAHAHAHAHAH


	19. The War pt 1

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 19: The War (pt. 1)

* * *

Sonic looked at his challenger for the day. It was Funk, and Terra. Then there were the true kickers. Sonic, Amy, Moonlily, and even Kari had also shown up to beat the blue hedgehog down. "What's going on!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic! How could you lie to me…for so long…" Amy said sadly.

"…Amy…what the hell are you talking about." Sonic asked confused. Sonic took a good look at Amy. She wasn't herself. Her eyes looked as if they were blind. Same went to Moonlily. But Kari… "Kari! What's wrong with those two?" Sonic yelled to her.

"That Terra guy hypnotized them…"

"Oh. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on and help me snap them out of it!" Sonic yelled to her.

"…I can't."

"WHY!"

"…Mario sent me a letter with Donkey Kong. It said if I don't help the group defeat you, he would kill Shadow…" Kari said.

"…No…I'm…gonna lose." Sonic said. No fight fought 6 to one had any hopes for the latter winning. Sonic heard a strange sound. It sounded like a sword unsheathing. It was Marth. "Ok…make that 7 to one." Amy pulled out her Hammer. Moonlily pulled out her bow, and got ready to fire. Funk drew his magnums. Kari formed sharp spines on her fists. Sonic turned into Knuckles. Then, finally, Terra sat down in a conveniently placed lawn chair, pulled a bucket of popcorn from behind his back, and laughed.

"Marth!" Yelled someone from the crowed. There was a quick flash and Roy was standing in front of Sonic. "How DARE you throw away your honor, and work as a slave for that fiend Mario? You have disgraced your family name, and now you shall be punished!" Everyone in the crowed knew that speech Roy said hurt himself. He was about to cause harm to his best friend. But it was necessary.

"Sonic!" said a high voice from behind him. "I got your back!" Before Sonic knew it, Tails was standing beside Roy. "Amy, you have to snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you…"

"Likewise." Said a stern, female voice. "But unlike Tails, I really want to hurt you." She said pointing to Moonlily. It was the real Moonlily. "Oh, and by the way, your doppelganger doesn't share half my beauty." She said, throwing her hair from side to side.

"I'm here too, Sonic!" Said Rouge. "You bad men hurt my Knuxypoo!"

"And no one really knows why I'm here. Damn it. I knew I should have prepared a speech." Said Streek. "Ah, I guess this will work…" He turned around and mooned the group that opposed Sonic. "Haha!"

"And I'll be working the crowd!" Yelled Robotnick. He was standing next to the crowd, wearing a cheerleader uniform. "Give me an S!"

"Wow…thanks, guys, girls, and Robotnick, for helping me out. With your help, I'm sure we'll beat them! But remember, DO NOT HURT AMY!" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey retard! You know we still outnumber you right?"

"Well…(wish I had a snappy comeback)….SO?" Sonic said off the top of his head. "You are SO going down! Sonic looked up at the crowd. Cream and Big sat in the stands. He knew they didn't like to fight, but he was glad to learn if things started to go wrong, he would still have some back up. This next fight was gonna be tuff, but with his friends, he knew he could do it. Then the announcer came on.

"This fight will be fought in…the Hyrule castle. It is a 'Team Battle' the teams are…

Sonic Team:

Sonic

Tails

Rouge

Streek

Roy

Moonlily

Vs.

Mario Team:

Amy

Funk

Terra

Magnayen

Moonlily (doppelganger)

Marth

Kari

This is going to be a hell of a fight, viewers!" Finished the announcer.

Overview

The next few chaptersare going to be…HARDDDDDARDDDARD!


	20. The Dual

Dragonmaster Sain's eyes shot open. The world around him was black, and nothing was familiar. He called upon his mighty sword, and slashed. He saw light. He repeated this action. His only hope of escape, and he knew not why it worked. Suddenly, all was open to him, and everything could be seen. He jumped from his former confinement to see what it was that had been holding him in darkness.

"…a crate? But why?" Suddenly, 30 fanfic reviews tackle him to the ground and beat the hell out of him for doing absolutely nothing for 2 damn years.

So anyway...I'm back. And possibly better than ever! Anyway, I reread all my old chapters. Wow, the last nine SUCKED so I'm going to rewrite them, and hope I get some reviews! Ok, let's start. We're pretty much going all the way back to the duel with Roy and Marth.

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 20: The Dual.

"Ready?" The announcer asked the combatants. "Melee!" He shouted and everyone started moving.

"Wait." Marth and Roy said in unison. Everyone on their respective team stopped. Marth unsheathed his sword and glared. Roy unsheathed his sword, but didn't raise it for battle. Not yet.

"Honestly, Marth…we've been friends for more than fifteen years…Can you really just throw all that time away?"

Marth's angry scowl turned into an honestly sad frown. "I don't want to…but I work for Mario. You are protecting Sonic…you work for Mario too though! You have lost all loyalty to your lord!"

"That is simply because our lord is a corrupted fool!" Roy rebuked as his anger rose.

"As a knight, that is NOT for you to decide! It is clear our views are different. Roy, you are still as unshakable as a mountain. You believe in what you think is right…" Roy began to smile. Maybe Marth would change sides! That would put Sonic in the clear. Marth WAS always the better swordsman. "…and that is way you must die!"

"What do you mean Marth!? We have stuck together through harder times than these!"

"A knight does not have views! A knight does not have a loyalty to anything other than his lord! A knight his a tool! A weapon only to be used at his masters discretion! You are nothing more than what the Japanese call a "Ronin"! A worthless knight! I shall remove you from our lords worries!" Marth rose his swords.

"A knight has a code of chivalry! A knight is a human, with emotion! A knight, at all costs, protect those who cannot protect themselves! You, a tool for destruction, can no longer do your duty of chivalry, and must be removed from the world!" Roy rose his sword. "For the innocents you have destroy in our "Lords" name, I banish ye from this world!" Roy raised his sword.

Both 'knights' looked to their friend...their equal…and their greatest enemy. Nothing moved. No one spoke. A feeling a dread befell both the 'Sonic' crowd and the 'Mario' crowd. Both men walked towards each other quickly, both raising their swords above their heads. Both swords were swung at the same, and caused sparks to rain over the swordsmen. Both quickly pivoted on their heel and swung in a full circle. The swords clashed again.

Again and again they maneuvered and swung, dogged and ducked, thrust and jumped, only to equaled by their enemy. The only sounds in the world it seemed was that of the swords smashing into each other. Then it happened.

Roy swung downward towards Marth, while he laid his swords across his breast. Roy's eyes widened, as he realized what technique that was. A cry was shouted out, and a clanging sound rang in everyone's ears. Then a shout of pain, and something falling on the ground. Then a clanging sound as Roy dropped his sword. Well, not really drop his 'sword'. More like, as his sword his the ground…right after his sword arm did.

Marth looked surprised, and he hesitated. Roy fell to the grounds, screaming in pain and trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the stub of an arm he had left. Marth wanted to drop to his knees and try to comfort his ex-best friend. Then he remembered…a knight does not have emotion for his enemy. Roy lay sprawled across the ground, struggling not to pass out, and rubbing an aching arm that no longer existed. Marth brought his sword down and chopped off the other arm.

Roy shrieked in pain. His mind was no longer his. He tried to squirm away, but ended only in a face full of dirt. Marth raised his sword again.

"Good bye…Ronin Knight." Marth said, as he brought his sword down upon Roy's head.

The crowd was silent. Even the announcer stuttered as he said "R…r-r-r Roy…h-has be-en De…feated. Summon-ing n-next. Um…stage."

Well, there's the new chapter. Huh. It doesn't feel like any of my old ones at all. I dunno…maybe it's not light-hearted enough. I dunno, tell me what you guys think, and I'll maybe rewrite it to match the other chapters. I just thought that maybe, this was a big deal and shouldn't be taken lightly anymore…that, and I just can't write that way anymore.


	21. The War pt 2

Okay! Time for the next chapter. Please review, for it powers in soul.

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Melee Chapter 21: The War pt. II

* * *

Sonic looked on in astonishment as Marth resheathed his sword. The cold look in his eyes…the ridged movements. Sonic looked between Marth and Roy, trying to figure everything out. He suddenly looked back at Roy. Something strange, new and terrifying was before him. Death. True death. He tried to remember the last time he saw death.

"…Shadow. But he lived through it. This…there's no turning back. Not for Roy. This…this…" Sonics brain was in turmoil. Suddenly…things took a turn for the worst.

"Ok, what the hell. That idiot Sain leaves for, like, what? Two years? And suddenly he comes back and thinks everything is okay?" Devil Sonic said as he appeared on Sonics shoulder. "I mean, COME ON! I had a nice job as a Burgerking co-manager, I was about to get a raise, and--" Suddenly he noticed Roy…and promptly shat himself. "HOLY HELL! WHAT'S THAT!?"

Angel Sonic cringed slightly at Devil Sonics apathy for the dead. "That…is why we are here."

"Dude, it's that's what it takes to be a "T" rated game, count me the HELL out." Devil Sonic murmured, continuing to look at Roy.

"Devil! We need to help Sonic!"

"Right. I know. But seriously! GROSS!"

Sonic was hardly paying attention to…himself? Yeah, whatever, himself, sure. He was too busy, with memories. Or…memories that weren't there. Death. Death. He tried to remember seeing deaths face. Never. Not even once. This thought, however, stirred another. Whatever happened to his parents? He tried desperately to remember. Nothing came. Did they die? Who else had died that he had just forgotten? He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed his two consciousness...(es?)…bickering over something.

"(Whoa…haven't seen you two in awhile! Heh, though you were--)" Sonic caught himself. He didn't need to be trapped in his thoughts right now. "(Why are you here?)"

Angel and Devil were wrapped up in a ball of wings, horns, halos, and robes. They both had each others thumbs hooked in the others mouth, stuck in a stretching contests. They both stopped, looked at Sonic, and jumped up, embarrassed.

"Well, you see--"

"We sensed that you were having some trouble, so I came to help!" Devil Sonic completed, sticking his thumb into his chest.

"YOU!? You came to do nothing but cause trouble!" Angel Sonic rebutted.

"Honestly Sonic, just get something to eat. Burgerking solves everything!" Devil Sonic said, giving a thumbs up and taking a bite out of a burger. "Gratuitous product placement tastes great in the morning!" That was when Angel Sonic tackled Devil Sonic off normal Sonics shoulder.

"…Sonic?" Amy questioned, blinking more than a few times.

"Amy!?" Sonic said, taking his eyes from the wrestling figments. "Are you back to normal?" Sonic looked into her eyes. Sure enough.

"Soinc…what happened to Roy…?" Amy didn't look confused. She wasn't really asking anyone, either. She was conscious during the whole fight. She really just couldn't think of anything other to say.

"Amy…" Sonic was at a loss of words. Everyone was…except…

"I killed him. He was nothing but dirt under my boot anyways. Emotion is NOTHING to a knight. He was all emotion…so he was nothing." Even so, Marth looked disappointed.

Suddenly, the stage started to glow. Everything shook, and everyone was confused. Then they remembered where they were; and Sonic realized what he had to do.

"Amy, get over here! Quickly!" Sonic called out. She looked up towards his voice and ran to him. He gave her a quick hug, then brought her to arms length and looked her in the eyes. "Amy, when the new stage appears, I need you to jump over the edge, ok? You'll be fine. If you don't, they'll only try to hypnotize you again."

"Sonic…about you and Moonlily…"

"I'll explain all of that when I can, okay?" Sonic gave a sad trademark grin, and hugged her again. "Trust me?"

"…of course." She said, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes.

The stage started to reform. The crowd seemed to be farther away, and there was a lot of green. Two floating platforms supplemented the arena, along with a red and white ball graphic in the middle. Everyone looked around confusedly, then got into a battle stance.

Terra looked around the area. "Wait a minutes. Something's not right…it's almost like there is no butter on my popcorn…" he said, slowly turning his head to the popcorn bag. The bag lowered it's head in shame. "Wait! Aw hell, Amy! Funk! Sonic somehow got the hypnoses off of Amy! Stop her from running off the edge at all costs!" Funk nodded his head. Terra continued to eat his disgraced popcorn.

Suddenly, the arena started to rumble. The middle of the arena slowly opened up, revealing a shadowed form. Storm clouds appeared, and the earth trembled in fear of what it had unleash upon it's hapless fighters. Fear, anger, pain…these were all things that meant nothing to this being. For it felt none, only the urge to fight. It's blood was like electricity, and everything that flowed in and out of it's body cause irreplaceable damage to all around it. Sin…sin would almost be the word to describe this creature. Claws dripping with blood, and fangs sharper than the sharpest sword. A creature so terrifying in it's appearance – screw it. It's a damn pikachu.

"Pika!" Everyone then shot themselves. Not really, but the real Moonlily did punt the hell out of it. "Pika pika blasting off again!" it called as it flew away, only to turn into a star.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So, anyway, Amy, jump off the edge, k?" Sonic said, winking at Amy after he had recovered. Losing that much water out of one pore in the back of the head took more out of you than you'd ever guess.

"Uh, right!" Amy turned to jump only to find Funk in her way. She stepped back in surprise.

"Hey there beautiful. Been a long time, huh?" Sonic took no time to wittily reply. In seconds, he and Funk were on the ground, punching and struggling for the top.

"(Well, at least this is better than being trapped, alone with my thoughts.)" Sonic said to himself, before he got socked in the jaw. "(...right, I've got more imporant things to think about now anyways.)

Everyone watched for only a moment, then took to battle. The arena was full of fighters, all sizing each other up.

Suddenly…the middle of the area opened up again. But no use descriping what terrifying rabbit or baby snake came out, for Amy had already made her way to the edge and jumped. Terra cried out in rage. He knew Mario wasn't going to forgive this one. Well, better fight, he guessed. He jumped out of his chair and streteched to get ready to rumble.

"Amy has been defeated! Next summoning next stage!"

Robotnick looked around him, confused. He then looked down at his outfit. He was still wearing a cheerleaders uniform. "Well, no use letting this go to waste!" He flipped around and started shouting…um…ra? Yeah. Good.

* * *

Alright, how's that? Better than the last chapter? Worse? I wanna know! Please?

The next chapter, I'm gonna go throught and give a slight rundown on all the fighters. If not for you're sake, then mine.

Thanks to azngirlchibi - please continue to read my story, and write yours!

Thanks to my good friend Nick-Magik - thanks for reading my story! Didn't expect a review from you big guy!

Thanks to Cleopatra Antoniette - thanks for the review. Hope you like the new chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Sain stands tall against the vast army of enemies before him. His sword is drawn, as he begins to speak to his loyal reviewers. "Men! Women! All my loyal subjects! We must fight! No force can beat all of us!"

"All of us?" Zhou-Mak answered, rubbing his head. "It's just me and these two chicks dude."

"Oh hell, are you serious?" Sain sighed as he looked back as his loyal reviewers. One large man and two women. "Hm…interesting. What can you do?" He asks, pointing to Cleopatra.

"Oh…um, I can draw stuff! And I like to write!"

"Hm…and you?" Sain asked, pointing to Azngirlchibi.

"OH! ME? I can make idol threats! And I can--" She then interrupted herself by mumbling incoherently, then proceeded to chase a butterfly.

"Uh huh, next?" Sain asked, looking to Zhou-Mak.

"Um…I wanna be a physiatrist! Will that help?"

"Hm…no, I don't think so. Yeah, we're boned."

Sain and his army were quickly defeated. Their efforts were quickly forgotten, for no one knew what the hell they were fighting for anyway.

GAME OVER

Retry from last battle?

Go back to 'Title Screen'?

* * *

SuperSonic smash bros. Chapter 22: Reintroduction.

* * *

"What? Is this thing on?" Devil Sonic asked, lightly smacking the microphone and making an annoying "bumph" sound. "No? Yes? No yes no no yes no yes. Yes. NO. Yes? Okay. D-Sain would like to apologize about the absence. Yes, fear you not, we are still flogging him, but for those who don't remember the characters about to fight, we have created this mini-intro. Sadly, the mini-intro will probably be longer than any previous intro said characters have had…previously. Yeah, so what. Big deal. Wanna fight about it?" Devil Sonic gets angered and smashes through the computer screen and beats you in the face with a item box.

Angel Sonic quickly appears with a "Technical Difficulties" sign.

"Yeah, so anyway, here is the intro thingies." Devil Sonic said, rubbing a fresh wound on his head.

"Hey Devil Sonic. Did you notice that we went from past tense to present tense, then right back to past tense with absolutely no warning?" Angel Sonic asked, confused.

"…yeah, what's up with that?" Devil Sonic asked, rubbing his chin in confusion. "Maybe we transcend space and time?"

"You know what 'transcend' means?"

"Nope, heard it on Star Trek."

"Dude, nice."

Intro Thingies

"Okay, first, we shall explor—dude, wait. Have you noticed that you'll go from being all "Yes, indeed, I say, I would much care for some crumpets", to saying "Dude." Are you bipolar or something?" Devil Sonic asked Angel Sonic, A.D.D. once again rearing it's ugly head.

"Hm…that is a definite quandary. But, I must say, you yourself often make such a personality upheaval." Angel Sonic stated, pointing to Devil Sonic for emphasis.

"Indeed. Pip-pip, cheerio and such."

"Lol, spaz."

REAL intro thingies

"Okay, So I thought that Devil and Angel could handle this, and…well…no. So, I'll give it a shot. Okay…um…first guy…Well, we might as well start with Sonic. Oh man! Sonic! I just got Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox360, and dude IT-IS-AWE--"

ACTUAL Real intro thingies

"Okay, so Sain is worthless." Sonic said, looking sadly at the Sega fanboy as he yelled something about the horrors of the future, and waived a 360 controller around like a gun. Because of his absentmindedness, he fell off the trail into a pit of lava. A Darth Vader style "NOO" was heard around the world, as that was his last life…

"So, I'll do it. First of, we have, of course, me. Me in all my awesomeness."

"I'm fighting for Sonic Team, and I am the leader of the group.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**. I'm fighting for my life in this tournament. I was framed by Mario way-ay-ay early in the story, and am still trying to gain my freedom from the dictatorship that is Nintendo.

"Ok, I seriously can't type that with a straight face. The DICTATORSHIP…that is NINTENDO. The only one of the consoles that is designed specifically to be played by children. Wow. Whew…anyway."

Because of past conflicts with Funk, he may prove to be a powerful enemy during this upcoming fight!

"Aw next." Sonic half groaned, continuing to type.

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**. Long time friend of mine, he was dragged into this fight from his loyalty to me. A strong fighter…well, inside of a mech. Out of one, he can fly, and chuck fake rings at you. He's not very fast, but boy, does he have a score to settle! He has no hardcore enemies in this fight.

"K, keep this stone rolling" Sonic hummed, starting to get into it.

**Rouge the Bat**. Not really attached to me more than a confidant, she does, however, love Knuckles. Because of his injuries, he was not able to make it to the battle royal, but Rouge will do fine. Because of the damage done to knuckles, she has a new born rivalry with anyone and everyone working for Mario.

"Ice-man! Old-school! Let it rain!" Sonic yelled as he slammed the next character down.

**Streek. Um…Streek the Hedgehog**? Am I related to him? Whatever, he is here because I saved his life during that little episode with Choas a few years back. He decided he needed to help me, so he showed up just in time to help out. He knows a small amount of American boxing, and a little Capoeira. But three years sitting in a cubical being an accountant can really loosen your skills, eh?

"Swish!"

**Roy**. Oh boy, Roy. Um…he's pretty much eliminated. To the max.

"Ugh…" Sonic tripped over his own thoughts for a moment, but only for a moment.

**Moonlily the Wolf**. Wow, what can said about Moonlily? What CAN'T be said about Moonlily? Well, she pretty much just showed up out of the blue one day. Seems like the kind of person who just lets the wind take them wherever they go. She'll probably be out of town one day before this whole thing blows over and everything is back to normal. She pretty much just wants to destroy everyone who was plotting against my relationship with Amy.

"Wonder if Sain has got anything--"

"Hot-pockets and ramen noodles."

"Sweet."

All right, now time for…THE VILLANS! DUN DUN DUNUNUN!!

**Amy Rose**. Holy hell, that's a climax killer, huh? Yeah, she's already back to normal and out of the fight. Sain originally had this planned to be the…hm…I think 3rd to final chapter, but ended up going a different direction with it and hated it. That's why he stopped for two years. But now he's back and it's slowly chugging forward again. Again, he was going to have last chapter be the 2nd to final, but decided to have some downtime chapters put in. Wait, who was I talking about? Oh yeah, Amy! Duh! She was gonna die in the original plot for this chapter, but lived, then the crap chapters started pouring out. She's out of the fighting, yeah. (Don't worry, script for the ending has TOTALLY changed.) (Amy fans: YAY:D)

**Funk**. You suck! You suck, suck, suck! If ever a person sucked, it was you, and you sucked so bad, that you made it possible for OTHER people to suck, and that is why Crash Bandicoots games all SUCKED after the third one. Rival in this story, in love with Amy, what else can I say? Pretty good at fighting, I GUESS, and he sucks.

**Terra**. Personally, I don't know him. That still doesn't change the fact that I want him to explode. He tricked Amy and I into almost destroying each other. Well, not really. It COULD have worked if it weren't for those meddling swordsmen, and that stupid dog scrappy. Yeah, I'm an anti-scrappy shipper. Deal with it. I'll spell it for you. SONIC THE FREAKIN HEDGEHOG HATES THE HELL OUT OF SCRAPPY DOO!

**Magnayen**. Copy and past Terra here. Pretty much the only difference is, while Terra can hypnotize people, Magnayen can shape shift into people.

**Marth**. Highly skilled swordsman, and obsessively loyal to Mario. Doesn't like to lose (apparently) and has a REALLY short temper.

**Kari**. Pretty much the only one I don't really hate in the group. She is fighting for Shadow, because Mario has blackmailed her. She doesn't really have a back story yet. We don't even know how she and Shadow met, really.

"Hey! Sain! I'm making some ramen."

"…k…"

"…You want some?"

"….k…."

"Are stop lights green?"

"….k…."

"Are you even kinda listening?"

"…no."

* * *

Anyways, that's pretty much it. Next chapter should be up soon, and should actually have some action in it. Sorry this chapter was just kinda a mini recap, but I think the story really did need it. I hope that I at least made it interesting. You got to hear about some scrapped ideas, and such. 


	23. The War pt 3

MUST WRITE!!!!! Jeez. Once again, Sain has allowed himself to fall behind in his "story telling." Man, it's just…I look at this story and realize all the flaws. And now I can't remember most of the things going on! I have to finish this though. It'll bug the hell outta me if I don't.

"I'll beat the hell outta you if you don't." Robotnick gave the scariest glare in his arsenal, possible of terrifying even the smallest of little girls. The cheerleader suit was particularly horrifying, however. "What? You act like you never loved a guy with a belly like a bowl full of jelly. Shelly. Smelly. Pastelly. Sweaty. Ready! GO!"

* * *

SuperSonic Smash bros. Chapter 23? …yeah, 23: The War pt 3

* * *

The arena was a simple stage this time around. It appeared to be an older Mario world, with a…sea-saw(?) in the middle, and two drop-to-death pits. 

Sonic would have looked over the remaining fighters, if he hadn't already been rolling around on the ground fighting Funk UFC style. Kari had taken an absurd "Irish" boxing stance facing Rouge, who laughed as hard as any decent human being would. Magnayen-Moonlily and the real Moonlily squared off, feeling powers and leveling energy. Terra, having abandoned his dastardly unbuttered popcorn, took a "Rock Lee" fighting stance and readied a charge on Streek.

"Well, well…" Marth said, stalking Tails. "I guess that leaves only…the hound…" he drew his sword maliciously "…and the fox!" As the final word was pushed from his mouth, Marth shot himself forward in a thrust. Knowing how deadly the swordsman could be, Tails quickly became airborne and out of the enemy's range. Marth tried a jump slash, barely missing the young kitsune and harmlessly air-balled. Taking Marths descent to the arena as time for a counter attack, Tails dropped some explosive rings onto the unknowing warrior. Light damage was dealt, and Tails had to continue to dodge jump attack after jump attack.

The two Moonlilys shot barrage after barrage of arrows at each other, wanting first to rid the other team of a long range fighter. Terra was chasing Streek, screaming something along the lines of "Kick ass no jutsu." The Irish fighting stance had turned out to be a rouse, as it turned out that Kari was actually a very sturdy fighter, not only putting-up-with but countering Rouges powerful attacks. Sonic and Funk had finally allowed a long enough truce to stand up and ready themselves again.

Sonic, now standing and watching, noticed that most of them were evenly matched (competent or otherwise) with the single exception of Tails. The poor kid stood no chance against Marth. But this would be to his advantage…

"Alright dude!" Devil Sonic proclaimed, appearing from fire on Sonics shoulder. "Run up and kick him in the nuts while Tails is distracting him! Then he'll be out for good, and you'll have the advantage!"

"Never!" Angel Sonics joined the party "Sonic fights only through honor--"

"Shut-up! Honor has nothing to do with this!" Devil screamed back.

"Do NOT tell me to shup-up!" Angel Sonic spat the last words like poison.

"I'll tell--" Both Sonic apparitions quickly spun as a girlish shriek filled the arena. Apparently, Rouge also noticed that Tails was in trouble and, indeed, honor had nothing to do with this. The entire crowd gasped, and some males passed out. The battle stopped entirely, as Marths sword fell from his grip and clattered against the arena. He didn't budge an inch as Rouge slowly picked him up. Everyone simply watched as she made her way to the middle of the stage, and threw the swordsman out.

-Silence-

"…Oh WHAT the FU-beep-" Terra screamed. This was definitely THE WORST turnaround in history.

"Stage change" The announcer stated quickly. "Marth gone."

The stage around turned sheet white. The participants waited solemnly for the next stage to appear…only to have giant mountains begin to sprout from the ground. Slowly at first, then quickly. The fighters looked down to see that the dark void was moving quickly their way, and would take only a matter of seconds to reach them.

"Everyone! UP!" Sonic commanded as he and the others began to jump/fly up as fast as they could. They had no time to fight each other as they were constantly moving up, higher and higher into the mountain tops…

* * *

Sigh…I think I bit off more than I could chew when I started to write this…like, 3-4 years ago. It was fun writing…but I think I'm gonna have to cut it off. I want to start another, more serious fic, but…make sure it's a lot shorter…

There's just too much going on in this fic. It is just confusing as hell. I dunno. We'll see. If it gets updated within a week, then…it will have been updated within a week…otherwise, then it's probably dead, and I'll change the overview thingy to include "Dead, may it FINALLY rest in peace"

Guess we'll see.


End file.
